En busca de mi destino
by Gaby KIvanov
Summary: Tala se encuentra entre varias desiciones en su vida, el cual el debe tomar una muy complicada desicion... Capitulo tres arriba! Yaoi... Perdon por la demora!
1. Chapter 1

**_Gaby KIvanov**-**-**-**_**

**Titulo: _E_**n**_ b_**usca**_ d_**e** _m_**i**_ d_**estino.

_**Capitulo 1:** _**N**uestro** d**estino** e**sta** e**scrito**, p**ero** p**odemos** c**ambiarlo**.**

_**Aclaración:**_ Ni Beyblade ni los personajes me pertenecen así que les dejo con la siguiente historia espero que se de su agrado ya que este es mi primer fic.

_**Agradezco**_ a todos los que me dieron ideas para este fic. En especial a Carlos, Denisse y Montserrat los quiero. Muchas Gracias.

Este capítulo es dedicado, para todos mis amigos que estimo demasiado. Y me dieron ánimos para a realizar este muy HUMILDE fic.

_**Categoría**:_ Drama, Romance, Suspenso, entre otros…

_**Personajes:**_ Yuriy, Kai, Bryan, Julia y un poco Reí.

_*****-**NUESTRO DESTINO ESTA ESCRITO PERO PODEMOS CAMBIARLO***-****_

**_No importa cuanto tiempo pase, el destino siempre nos juntara, aunque en algunas ocasiones no sea para bien._**

_****-**-POV DE TALA.-**-****_

Me siento impotente, de verdad que así me siento, nunca terminas de conocer a una persona y en ciertas ocasiones ni siquiera a ti mismo, no sabes hasta donde pueden llegar. Siento que todo lo que hice por ti te valió, lo ignoraste por completo, te comportaste diferente. Lo se y yo también lo admito, pero no encuentro las razones necesarias, para comprender por que estoy aquí, y tu conmigo de nuevo, yo no quiero estar aquí y menos sabiendo que estoy contigo.

Todo estaba bien, conocí a otra persona que me valora mas que Tú, que me entiende pero sobre todo me ama intensamente como yo lo hice contigo, si, tengo miedo, miedo de volver a sentir algo por ti. Pero que esta vez sea más fuerte, mas intenso, como nunca antes. Has cambiado y demasiado he de admitir, no te había visto desde dos años y medio, ya hasta estoy comprometido y creo que tú lo sabes creo que es por eso que volviste, te diste cuenta que te había olvidado, que había conocido a alguien mas, creo que esto fue lo que hizo que te molestaras demasiado, y por eso estoy aquí encerrado, amarrado, porque que fue para que de esta manera no me vaya.

Él tan solo pensar que todo iba tan bien hasta mañana de hoy…

_****/FLASH BLACK…/****_

Iba caminando por la calle hacia la oficina de mi pareja, ya que el manejaba una empresa muy importante y reconocida en toda Rusia, iba con Kai, Kai Hiwatari una persona muy diferente a ti cuando llegue con el me avisaron que tenia una junta con un nuevo cliente muy importante, que sino me importaba esperar, claro que no me molestaba así que lo hice.

Yo quería verlo y por que no de abrazarlo, de besarle es por ello que lo espere. Cuando abrieron la puerta abrí mis ojos mirando como salía de ahí, pensé que el cliente que estaba con Kai ya se había marchado, y sin pensarlo dos veces fui hacia el besándolo rápidamente, cuando me separe de él por que sentía como alguien nos observaba, vi Bryan a Bryan Kuznetsov, mi antigua pareja me que de pasmado y helado a la ves no lo podía creer.

-Hola Tala, ¿Pero Qué sorpresa?- dijo sorprendido creo que por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Tala lo conoces – dijiste inocentemente, al tiempo que tomabas de mis manos al tiempo que me mirabas confundido.

-Si Kai, lo conozco, pero eso no importa quería hablar contigo.- te respondo, mientras te miro directo a los ojos.

-¿Desde cuándo? Tala ¿respóndeme? – dijiste un poco serio.

-Kai – dije – es una larga historia luego te lo digo todo, es mas hoy el la tarde esta bien. – le dije mientras Bryan me observaba fijamente, entretanto el sonreía de manera seductora.

-Bueno Kai, nos vemos luego por lo del contrato. – Dijo Bryan – fue un placer – concluyo después de un momento de silencio – Kai, Tala.-

-Si claro – dijo Kai mientras estrechaba su mano con la de de Bryan – El placer es todo mío.

Bryan se retiro después de lo dicho, mientras empecé a hablar con Kai sobre cosas triviales, tenía la mente con tantas cosas y todo era sobre Bryan y de Kai.

**/**-Fin de Flash Black…-**/**

Siento que alguien abre y cierra la puerta pero al cerrarse, una voz no tarda en hacerse oír, y esa persona era Bryan. Si, esa voz le pertenece a él, el es quién me mantiene encerrado aquí. Pues después de que salí de la empresa donde trabajaba Kai sentí que me durmieron, que me tomaron por detrás y cuando desperté estaba atado a una silla.

-Baya hasta que despertaste, sabes pensé que se me había pasado un poco la mano, ¿ya sabes? – dijiste mientras me tomabas de la barbilla.

-¿Saber qué Bryan?, ¿por qué estoy aquí?, ¿Qué tienes que ver con Kai?, ¿de qué se trata ese contrato del que hablaban?- le pregunto, no puedo evitar que mi voz, suene molesta.

-Oye basta no tienes derecho de decir absolutamente nada, te traje aquí para hablar y pasar un rato contigo pues no dejare que te enredes con otro.

-¿Para eso es qué me tienes aquí?- exclame- ¿Y por qué no puedo estar con otro DIME? ¿Por qué no? Si tu y yo...- no puede terminar pues me besaste a la fuerza.

Cuándo pude soltar tu agarre te vi con desprecio y examine.

-¿Por qué soy el único que te merece y tú lo sabes?- comentaste furibundo.

-Jaja. – Reí ante el comentario- Te equivocas hace dos años y medio que no supe nada de ti, hace dos años me enamore y te arranque de mi corazón, yo me merezco algo mejor que tú… no se que te vi…- mire tus ojos furiosos como si estuvieras poseído.

-¿No sabes qué me viste? ¡Ay mi amor! me dejas sin palabras – hizo una pequeña pausa – Nadie me olvida, y menos tú, nunca querido.

-Pero lo hice, ¿por qué no hacerlo eh? me traicionaste, me arrancaste el corazón, y este con el paso del tiempo se recupero, abusaste de mi, de mi amor, de mis sueños de todo y crees que todavía te iba a estar esperando, te equivocas Bryan Kuznetsov el fuego que ardía entre nosotros se apago, ya no existe, entiendes.

Vi como tu cara se puso en una expresión de coraje de odio, y si me golpeaste esa fue una de tantas cosas que hacías conmigo cuando estábamos juntos, y otra vez se repetían me golpeaste un par de veces mientras yo caía con todo y silla al suelo.

Ya cansado te metiste a una recamara, trataba de soltarme cuando abriste la puerta, traías una navaja en mano, te dirigías a mi pensé que me matarías pero solo rompiste la cuerda en la cual yo estaba atado, me jalaste de un brazo y me aventaste a una cama, vi como te acercabas a mi, mi corazón latía mas fuerte, me levante y te aventé, mientras trataba de salir.

Me tomaste de la cintura aventándome al suelo, al cual yo caí de espalda, cerré mis los ojos antes de sentir el impulso al cual yo caía, te sentaste arriba de mi cadera tomando de mi cabello, jalado de él, haciéndome encovar me haciéndome verle a los ojos.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer eh?- dijo enojado – No me importa, sabes, solo quería saber. ¿Desde cuándo estas comprometido? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo?- dijiste mientras azotabas mi cabeza al suelo y me volteaste boca arriba.

-Jamás te lo diré nunca te interese, pensé que si llegaras ser mi pareja cambiarías pensé que ser serias mas tierno, amoroso, romántico, que no paliaríamos que me defenderías como yo lo hice con mi familia por ti, perdí todo por ti. Pero y tu no diste nada por mi en cambio, me insultabas frente a todos nuestros amigos me avergonzaste frente a todos ellos…- suspire al cerrar los ojos.

-Termina- con un poco de vergüenza

-Cuando tomabas me golpeabas frente a todos ellos, por que según tú yo les coqueteaba.

-¡Eso asías! Se te miraba en la cara como estabas de resbaloso con los de más, no debías comportarte así, no debías.

-Tú no debías pegarme, podíamos hablar decentemente pero preferías llevarme a la habitación y ahí pegarme, disculparte y luego hacerme el amor y yo, yo te perdonaba, me decías que cambiarías a estuve por tres malditos años. En una ocasión pensé que me matarías, una en donde me emborrache hasta mas no poder es tuve inconsciente no quería saber que me golpeabas, casi me mataste, estuve bastante en el hospital, por tu culpa. Mi padre te demando yo a pesar de todo lo convencí de que retirara los cargos hacía a ti, desde ese día no supe mas de ti, y ahora tú ¡estas muerto para mi!.

-Perdóname por eso de verdad Tala, yo te amaba mejor dicho te amo, y fueron los celos me segaron profundamente, él te estaba acariciando, abrazando y acercándose a tus labios los cuales me pertenecen, al igual de tú cuerpo. Ese infeliz que se hacia llamar nuestro mejor amigo, él solo quería otra cosa y lo consiguió, perdóname por eso.- dijiste bajándote de mi y abriendo la puerta, mirándome triste y enojado ala ves – Puedes irte, pero quiero que sepas una cosa- dijiste mientras aclaraste a mi confundida mirada.- NO ME DARÉ POR VENCIDO Tala, te voy a recuperar sea como sea estarás otra vez conmigo.

En eso yo me levante del piso, ya que todavía me encontraba en el y cuando lo hice te vi, te sonreí con ternura al tiempo que te bese la mejilla, como símbolo de paz.

-¿Si quieres podemos ser amigos?- te dije al tiempo que te daba la mano.

-Oye, voy a luchar por ser más que un patético amigo tuyo ¿entiendes? Si llegara a besarte es por que estoy luchando por ti, pero por el momento me conformo con el papel de amigo, solo por un tiempo, pues como ya te e dicho antes, luchare por tenerte.- sonreí ante lo dicho.

-¿Por el momento? tú si que estas loco, solo podemos ser amigos- dije – Solo amigos.

-Si, si estoy loco pero por ti y demasiado. Créeme.

-Bryan… por favor no hagas esto mas difícil, ¿Qué crees que yo no siento nada diciéndote todo esto Bryan…? - dije mientras te acercabas ami- no quédate quieto… ¡suéltame!- te reclamo mientras me abrazas con fuerza y acercabas tu rostro al mío.

-No, no, no lo are entiendes, yo se que sigues sintiendo algo por mi o lo vas a negar… Mmmm dijiste mientras acercabas tus labios lentamente a los míos, yo pasmado por la situación no hice nada solo deje que se acercaran a mi.

Entonces me beso apasionadamente con desesperación, con deseo mientras yo únicamente le seguía el juego pero en un momento lo aviento y el se separa de mi bruscamente.

-Adiós Bryan.- Le digo al tiempo de mirarle seriamente.

-Mi propuesta sigue en pie Tala, más que un simple amigo- caminaste asta llegar asta mi- acuérdate...

En eso me voltee y salí de allí, cuando llegue afuera de la casa reconocí inmediatamente aquel sitio, me quede viendo perplejamente el lugar donde estaba, en ese lugar me había dejado varios recuerdos como hermosos, pero al igual de hermosos temibles, camine hasta la parada a taxis enfrente de mi había un automóvil parecido al de Kai, espera ese es el auto de Kai pero donde esta él.

El auto estaba enfrente de un restaurante de cinco estrellas, unos de los mas elegantes de todo Moscu Rusia. Dentro del local que se encontraba enfrente, vi a Kai besándose con un sujeto de cabellera negra muy larga, solo sentí si me estuvieran apuñalando por la espalda. En eso mire a un estudiante de unos 14 años de edad, le pedí que si podía hacerme un pequeño favor, el cuál me respondió que si.

-¿Mira, vez al hombre que esta allá sentado?- le pregunte señalando a Kai.

-Si- dijo- ¿Pero a cuál de los dos? – pregunta aquel chico.

-El de cabellera azul. Toma se lo das y le dices que se lo manda Tala Ivanov ¿entiendes? A esto es para ti- dije dándole dinero por aquel favor.

-¡Oh Gracias joven! ¿pero? ¿Cómo se llama él?

-A su nombre es Kai Hiwatari, voy a esperar aquí mientras tú se lo llevas de acuerdo ¡ah!, pero que tonto no te eh preguntado tú nombre ¿cómo te llamas?

-Ah mi nombre es Misha, entonces voy a entregárselo.

Entonces vi como Misha iba hacia Kai y le dio la nota que le di para que se la diera ante esto Kai voltio hacia a fuera, viéndome por la ventana con una cara de sorpresa se levanto de la mesa donde estaba sentado, salió pero cuando lo hizo yo no estaba, pues tome un taxi hacia la casa de mis padres. Cuando llegue a allí toque la puerta mirando a mi madre ante esto ella gira la cabeza mientras le grita a mi padre.

-Alexandr tú hijo vino a verte- volteo la cara donde yo me encontraba – pásate- me dijo que forma de recibir a su hijo

-Gracias mamá- no me dejaste terminar pues me callaste.

-No, no, no soy tu madre entiendes mi hijo murió y hace mucho tiempo, tú tan solo eres el hijo de mi esposo para mi tú estas muerto. Siéntate le voy a hablar a tu padre para que venga a recibirte- dijo al fungir el ceño.

-Gracias- sentí como mi voz se quebraba ante lo dicho, me lastimo al que me hablara de aquella manera.

Mire a mi madre subir la escaleras, ella no era así antes ella me quería mucho yo era sus ojos, su vida, ella nunca me perdonara por que según por lo que yo le hice, ahora era una vergüenza para ella soy un extraño… mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz gruesa de mi padre ante esto solo me levante y lo abrace con fuerza, llorando y con el alma destrozada por todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hijo sabes que puedes confiar en mi?- pregunto mientras me separo de él lentamente al tiempo que me miras a los ojos con cierta fijeza.

-Nada- murmure – no te preo…cupés- tartamudeé.

-De acuerdo pero siéntate por favor y dime lo que tienes si no me dices no te puedo ayudar confía en mi hijo, te dijo algo tu mamá ¿verdad?-

Asentí con la cabeza- Y no solo eso, aparte de ello es que nunca puedo ser feliz, con Bryan fracase y con Kai también y luego mi madre me considera muerto solo te tengo a ti, de verdad si no te tuviera no sabría que hacer sin ti me muero papá- mencione con la voz quebradiza.

-Ya, el coraje con tu madre ya se le pasara, pero como esta eso de que fracasaste con Kai.

-Si, termine con él lo vi con otro después de, ¿Se acuerda donde vivía con Bryan?- le pregunte al cual el solo asintio lentamente con la cabeza.- Por allí, donde tomaba los taxis por que no había sabido manejar pues, me engaño con otro cuando yo pensaba ilusamente que era distinto que Bryan, mi destino es estar solo. El destino me demuestra siempre lo contrario

-No digas tonterías además tengo otra pregunta ¿No has visto a Bryan? Ayer lo vi pasar por aquí, no tienes nada que ver con el, ¿osi?-

-No, y si lo vi hoy, va ser socio de Kai o algo así… pero, no pienso volver con ninguno de los dos pues uno me destrozo y el otro me engaño.

Cuando dije eso tu me abrasaste y viste tu reloj ya era hora de irme pues sino la señora de la casa se molestaría y demasiado, me despedí de ti y salí de ahí tome un taxi ya que no tenia el mío ya que se encontrabas en el taller, llegue a mi departamento a descansar un poco pues ya eran como las ocho y treinta y mañana que ir a mi trabajo. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de mi departamento sonó mi celular, y quien llamaba era mas y nada menos que Kai, yo ignore por completo la llamada, cuando abro la puerta para entrar y descansar, el se encuentra sentado con las manos en el celular, la cabeza volteando hacia el suelo, en eso levantas un poco la mirada me ves fijamente al tiempo que…

**-**-**-**-***-Bryan Pov-***-***-*****

Me encontraba caminando por la casa de los Ivanov, me armaba de valor mientras tocaba la puerta, dejando un ramo de rosas rojas con una tarjeta en ella que decía algo así:

_Tala...Perdóname, yo te amo._

_Nunca quise acerté daño, dame una_

_oportunidad se que no te defraudare._

_Espero tu llamada._

_Atte._

_Bryan Kuznetsov. Tú primer y único amor._

-Espero que me llames, si no esto no sirve de nada.- cruzo la calle y al estar del otro lado de la calle subí a mi auto convertible gris y se fue solo alcance a ver como alguien abrió la puerta de la dicha casa.

**…. ***-….***-….***-….Tala Pov...***-...****-**

-Kai ¿Qué demonios ases aquí idiota? Vete, por favor vete de aquí.- le dije al verlo en mi departamento.

-Tala escúchame por favor te lo suplico.-me pidió, el cual yo solo fruncí me ceño arrogante.

-Sabes yo no lo comprendo ¿Para qué eh? ahorita sinceramente no estoy de humor, pase un terrible día y luego con el espectáculo tuyo remato con mi día.

-Yo te entiendo, pero debemos charlar de todo esto pero tienes que escucharme por favor- suplico aún mas.

-Eso no puede ser otra cosa que el me engañabas fui un estúpido en creer que alguien de verdad me amaba, que sentías algo por mi...

-Siento algo inmenso por ti, ese idiota con el que me viste es mas que un tarado que tuve por pareja antes que "tú", solo me beso por que se le pego la gana, yo lo separe de mi cuando le joven que me dio la nota la puso sobre la mesa y me dijo que me la mandabas "tú".

-Ya Kai por favor sabes que… ya esta olvidado pero, por el momento se acabo nuestro compromiso lo siento, podemos ser amigos dame tiempo...

-¿Qué? ¿Tala no me digas eso?- vi con sus ojos se volvían cristalinos con deseo de llorar –No me digas eso… yo te amo… te necesito en mi vida, y yo… yo quiero envejecer contigo y que estés en ella por siempre

Solo término de hablar en ese momento me marcan por teléfono y veo que es mi padre después de leer el nombre que apareció contesto, me llamaba muy emocionado seguí con la comunicación de mi padre.

-Bueno… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿qué? De acuerdo si, voy para allá… gracias nos vemos ahí .. gracias- colgué- Sabes me tengo que ir, con todo el respeto del mundo te pido que te vallas luego seguiremos hablando, ¿esta bien?- me pause solo por un momento.

Solo vi como te acercaste quedando frente a frente me tomaste de la cintura impulsando mi cuerpo contra el tuyo, yo tan solo me quede perplejo ante tu acto, solo observo tus labios a acercarse a los míos lentamente. Cuando ibas a llegar al beso vuelve a sonar el teléfono.

-Tengo que contestar el- no me dejo terminar de hablar pues me beso. Y rápidamente me separo- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Vete, por favor Kai vete, luego hablamos.

-Tala, perdóname no puede controlarme tan solo lo pensé y lo hice- trataste de excusarse, lo vi y le dije.

-Te perdono pero debo irme, mi papá quiere que valla quiere hablarme.

-¿Si tú quieres te llevo?- me pregunto mirándome amablemente.

-No gracias, no quiero causarte molestias.-trataba de hacer el fuerte, el que no necesitaba de él pero bien sabia que lo necesitaba y que lo quería mas que nada.

-Déjame que te lleve, por mi no hay problema… por favor.-Y ahí estaba de nuevo insistiendo, siendo amable y mirándome tiernamente.

-Esta bien, entonces hay que irnos- dije cortante mientras me daba la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar.

En eso sonríes de manera tan entusiasmada y salimos de mi departamento, cuando nos dirigimos a tu automóvil no nos volvimos a mencionar ninguna palabra en pocos segundos nuevamente sonó mi celular

-Si… papá ya voy estoy en camino no te preocupes ahorita llego adiós.- tomo como terminada la llamada.

Solo volteaste conmigo frenas el automóvil y me bajo rápidamente, dándote las gracias despidiéndome y te vas en eso camino hacia la casa de mis padres tocó la puerta, en cuanto abro la puerta veo un gran ramo de rosas rojas es un ramo enorme y eran muy lindas, con ellas había una tarjeta… vi el rostro de mi papá contento y el de mi madre un tanto molesta.

-Ya me voy, te dejo con este.- dijo mi madre, al pasar alado de mí voltea la cara arrogante. Al instante me deprimo y muevo la cabeza de un lado al otro reprochándome a mi mismo.

-Toma- dice mi padre dándome el ramo de rosas al decir verdad eran hermosas.- no leí quien te las manda… así que no se quien fue, pero para mi quien fue Kai… ¿hijo por que no vuelves con él? – sonrío con felicidad.

-No lo creó, además no creo que sea de él haber deme la tarjeta – comento con un sollozo en mis labios, leo la tarjeta y de inmediato veo que no es Kai.- Bryan… ya ve no era él.

-Bryan, pero ¿él por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaste levantándome el rostro ya que cuando había leído.

-Nada- fue mi única contestación, después en un silencio que se presento vuelvo a tomar mis palabras – me tengo que ir papá.

-Pero, ¿pero a dónde?

-No lo sé papá- murmure un poco mas calmado, pero aun así no me sentía mejor.- te amo papá, a mi madre también dile que… que la quiero, y que la amo por favor.

-Hablare con ella, y me va a escuchar no es justo que te haga esto eres su hijo, voy hacer que lo entienda. Ya veras.

Solo sonrío y salgo de la casa mientras me dirigía a un bar mas cercano solo lo veo y entro.

***-… *-… …-* …-* Pov de Alexandr.** (papá de Tala... xD)

Subo las escaleras… Observo el pasillo y camino serio entro a la habitación principal la cual comparto con la madre de mi hijo. Ella se encontraba sentada en la cama rompiendo una fotografía de nuestro hijo con nosotros, era una de las muy pocas que teníamos de él.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces, deja eso ahora mismo? ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-No quiero nada, pero nada de ese joven aquí en mi casa, por que ese no es mi hijo, por que nunca podrá hacerme abuela. Nunca veré a un nieto de él por eso jamás volverá hacer mi hijo- dijo en un tono casi segura.

-Aunque no nos haga abuelos no significa que no sea nuestro hijo, Tú hijo, muerto, hecho cenizas seguirá siéndolo. ¿Y ese es tu problema con el?

-No, no – negó moviendo la cabeza y levantándose por completo de la cama- no solo es eso, además yo quería que estuviera con Julia, ella lo quiere y seria perfecta para él.

-Eres una demente. Si él decide quedarse con un hombre o una mujer debes apoyarlo te necesita de verdad… Juliet.- en ese momento vi como dos lagrimas bajaron con amargura de tus ojos y te encierras en el baño, atrancándolo al instante. Muevo la cabeza no cabe duda que no eres la persona que eras hace unos años.

******…. ***-….***-….***-….Tala Pov...***-...****-**

Me encontraba dentro ya del bar más cercano, tomo camino a la barra ya todo desesperado por olvidarme de todo lo que me había pasado para olvidarme de todo comienzo a beber pido un vodka solo espero que me ayude a olvidarme de todo, de pronto una chica se sienta a un lado mío, pidiendo una bebida al instante cuando escuchó su voz me doy cuenta de que conozco a esa persona, era más que obvio. Cuando me voltea a ver sonríe, hablando al instante.

-Hola tala te acuerdas quien soy ¿verdad?- pregunta sonriendo aun mas.

-Claro eres Julia ¿no es así?- te pregunto al contestarte lo ya preguntado.

-Sí- afirmo no dejándote contestar realmente-pero que te trae a Rusia-

-Ya ves.- contestas mirándome fijamente.

Después de un rato de estar platicando, yo ya había tomado demasiado. Pero como muchos dicen que cuando tomas te pones más sentimental, yo no fue la excepción. Y solo le dije lo siguiente.

-Julia nunca, por favor nunca te enamores, no lo hagas…- en eso solo sonríes aun mas, no recuerdo haber contando un chiste o algo por el estilo, te miro sorprendido en ese momento, hablaste sin desaparecer la sonrisa que estaba en tu rostro.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? Y…- comenzaste a terminar lo ya empezado- además es demasiado tarde por ya lo estoy y desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Enserio woow… ¿y quién es? Bueno…- no me dejaste terminar ya que tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos acercándome a tus labios, los cuales fundes un beso tierno, asiendo me sentir un poco extraño ya que me besaste.

Te separo con sutileza ya que no quería ser brusco, ya que no tienes la culpa de lo que me está pasando, ya que me han hecho sufrir siempre cuando llego a sentir algo por alguien siempre salgo mal, primero lo que me ocurrió con Bryan y a hora con Kai. De cierta manera siempre salgo perdiendo.

-¿Quieres… bailar? – te pregunto dándote la mano esperando que me contestaras.

-Tala, yo te amo.- me hiciste sentir un idiota yo te quiero Julia, pero sinceramente no te amo, no siento que eso llegue a pasar.- desde mucho tiempo.

-…- decido no contestarte nada, solo te levantas y tomas mi mano dirigiéndonos hacia aquel lugar mencionado.

No bailamos mucho, solo un par de canciones, minutos después de ello comenzamos a hablarnos de nuevo, mencionaste que no tenias donde ir ya que acababas de llegar de España, no entiendo porque te ofrecí mi departamento, pero solo por esa noche para pasar la noche…Cuando por fin salimos del lugar donde nos encontramos para dirigirme a mi departamento.

Cuando llegamos a él, tan solo cuando abro la puerta y paso a la sala oigo como cierras la puerta y caminas asía mí, aventándome al sofá más cercano, tomando de nuevo me besas, te separo pero de nuevo tomas mis labios, no sé por qué lo hice pero te tomo de la cintura me levanto del sofá dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación.

Ya allí dentro paso lo que nunca debió pasar… tuvimos relaciones sexuales, yo no me encontraba en mis cinco sentidos se que pude evitar esta situación pero no hice nada para evitarlo, cuando despierto a la mañana siguiente me doy cuenta de que ay movimiento en el baño, poniéndome en alerta me siento en la cama, cuando estuve por levantarme salió Julia con mi camiseta.

Volteo hacia al suelo mirando la ropa regada de ambos en el suelo. Rápidamente volteo con ella y solo le veo sonreír, sus ojos se ven envueltos de felicidad eso solo terminaba por convencerme que había cometido una estupidez. La más grande del mundo.

-Julia, ¿Qué… que paso?- te pregunto mientras tartamudeaba, pues está un poco nervioso.

-Pues, paso la cosa más maravillosa que me pudo pasar… todo gracias a ti.- dice feliz – no te acuerdas de nada de lo que paso ¿verdad?- preguntaste mientras se esfumaba esa sonrisa que antes se encontraba en tu rostro.

-Solo un poco

-Ah… entonces no le veo la necesidad de que me quede, me marcho nos vemos- dices tomando tus cosas.

-Julia… espera… -te digo, en ese instante te detienes volteas, mirándome triste- si llegas a ocupar algo ¿sabes qué puedes recurrir a mi? ¿Cierto?

-Claro, me voy y no te preocupes- dices saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, y saliendo la puerta de mi departamento.

Después de ese día, no había visto a Julia en persona, pero mi padre me mencionaba que ella, siempre iba a la casa de mi madre, pero de allí nada más. De Bryan, el solo me seguía regalando cosas las cuales me mandaba a la casa de mis padres puesto, que no sabía donde vivía. Y de Kai no sabía nada y era mejor asi.

Esa tarde estaba paseando por un parque cercano a la oficina de Kai, cuando de un momento inesperado suena mi teléfono celular cuando cheque el nombre que apareció me di cuenta que era mi padre, y sin mas preguntas conteste.

El me contesta muy preocupado diciéndome que me dirigiera al hospital lo mas rápido posible ya que Julia, había tenido un pequeño accidente en la casa de mi mamá. Sin pensarlo mas me dirijo lo más posible al hospital, cuando entro allí solo veo, a mi madre afuera de la habitación junto con mi padre.

**''**-**-**-Pov de Julia**-**''**

Cuándo despierto de aquel accidente en el cuál solo recuerdo cuando caí en la sala de la casa de la Sra. Juliet. En cuanto lo demás nada, cuando despierto me encuentro en la cama de un hospital, con unas cuantas cosas conectadas en mi cuerpo, veo claramente cómo es que Tala llega donde se encuentra sus padres.

Después de que le hablaban un poco entra en la habitación donde es que me encontraba, se sienta en una silla a lado de mi, toma mi mano y comienza a hablar.

-Hola ¿te sientes mejor?- preguntas el cual yo respondo moviendo un poco mi cabeza, en eso se mueven tus labios de nuevo- ¿Qué es lo que paso Julia?

-No, no lose exactamente solo recuerdo, que me sentía un poco débil, después de contarle cosas a tu madre, cuando ella se levanto yo me caí y eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

-Ah… entiendo- en eso sueltas mi mano, tu mamá entro con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, creo que sabía algo de lo que nadie más sabía. Y no estaba equivocada después de todo.

-Hacen una pareja tan hermosa…- en eso Tala puso una cara molesta, con un poco de enojo- No me mires así Tala pues es la verdad, y hablando cosas serias yo les quiero decir algo muy importante a ustedes dos.

-¿qué pasa Señora Juliet? - le pregunto un poco nerviosa, y no lo podía evitar su sonrisa me ponía nerviosa

-Vamos Julia puedes llamarme mamá puesto que desde ahora, arreglaremos las cosas para que ustedes dos se casen.- termina de hablar riendo aun mas.

-¿Qué? ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?-le reclama a su madre puesto que en su voz era ya obvia.

-Si… señora, pero como dice eso, la idea no me molesta para nada, pues sabe que su hijo lo es todo para mi, ¿pero por que tendríamos que casarnos?- le pregunto, ella solo se acerca a nosotros colocando una mano en el hombro de Tala.

-Porque, yo... voy hacer abuela ¡FELICIDADES!- termina de decir mientras yo sin pensarlo varias veces abrazo efusiva mente a Tala, comenzando a decirle.

-Voy a ser mamá, Tala vas a hacer Papá- te digo esperando con ansias aquel pequeño, que será el fruto de algo tan hermoso para mí.

-¿Qué? Voy a ser papá- terminas por decir después de unos cuantos segundos, lo dijiste un poco sorprendido espero que sea porque tú también lo deseabas.

_****-*/CONTINUARÁ**-*/**_

_Hasta aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les haiga gustado, espero__ sus comentarios respecto a la dicha obra. No me que da mas que decir solo que se cuiden mucho... n.n un abrazo enorme a todos por favor no se les olvide comentarla... ya que solo de esa forma sabre si les gusto o no... :) _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo... ¡Sayonara! _

_**Gaby KIvanov**-**-**-****  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaby KIvanov**-**-****

_**En Busca de mi Destino**-**_

Segundo capitulo**: REVELACIONES…**

**Aclaración:**_ para todos aquellos que se tomen la molestia en leerla, _Beyblade no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes, pero si lo hubiera hecho yo quien sabe qué habría pasado… jajá bueno basta de charla para seguir con lo que sigue.

**Dedicado **A GodsPreyer. , espero que te guste este capítulo te lo hice con mucho cariño, pero debes de agradecer a Carlos y a Denisse los quiero muchototote.

**Personajes: **Tala Ivanov, Bryan Kuznetsov, Kai Hiwatari, Rei Kon, Julia Fernández.

**Summary: **Tala se encuentra entre varias decisiones en su vida, en la cual debe tomar una muy complicada decisión.

**Capitulo segundo**: Revelaciones.

_**Por una tontería cometida, en acción concebida, solo contrae desilusiones continuas…**_

**/**-**/**-**Pov de Tala/**-**/**

Pensaba, reflexionaba, toda mi cabeza estaba en un estado fatal, mis pensamientos querían retumbar mi mente, azotándola cada vez que podía. Me dirigía hacia a un parque cercano, caminaba por los pasillos del hospital ya que al enterarme que sería Papa me dejo un tanto sorprendido, pero era de esperarse ya que me había ha costado con Julia… "Estúpido" pensé diciéndome de ese modo a mí mismo, una extraña sensación era la que recorría mi cuerpo.

Ya está afuera del hospital y me dirigía al parque más cercano a él, cruce la calle y en una esquina doble a mano izquierda, seguí derecho por un par de minutos encontrándome en el parque ya, mire un poco desanimado al ver tanta gente contenta y yo me sentía muy mal, así que camine hasta sentarme en una banca en frente de un fuente.

Y ya en ella pensé en tantas cosas, en las cueles tenía que pensar mucho…

****-**-**-**_Pov de Kai_-**-**-**

Estaba saliendo de la oficina, mi alegría era en pensar que todo en mi vida podía mejorar, sigo esperando el que él llegue a perdonarme, la ilusión de que me diga que todo esto era una prueba en la cual ya aviamos superado…

"por favor Kai, eso no va a pasar ya ha pasado un mes que no sabes nada de él" mi pensamiento como era costumbre me llegaba este cierto punto a pensar que eso podía suceder.

Me dirijo hacia el estacionamiento, con pasos lentos hacia el estacionamiento para dirigirme a mi auto que se encuentra estacionado en aquel lugar, enciendo enseguida el motor, esperando que este se calentara lo suficiente y así fue.

Cuando ya estaba saliendo de aquel lugar mi cabeza me llevaba de nuevo a mis recuerdos a los cuales siempre terminaba llegando hacia ti, solo pensaba en cuanto TE AMO, en lo mucho que extraño tus besos, tus caricias, esos momento felices en el cual tú estabas allí, presente, cada vez que me susurrabas un te amo, aquellos ojos azules que se perdían mirando a los míos, no hay día en el que llegue a pensar en ti, pero yo ya no sé, si tú sigues sintiendo lo mismos por mi…

Quería sacármelo de la cabeza, de mi mente, de mis pensamientos pero que sea más rápido posible…

Pasaba aun manejando en frente de un parque ya cercano a mi destino, si a mí solitaria casa, pero antes que nada quisiera aclarar un poco mi mente. Muchas mujeres dicen que con un poco de dulce en la vida, sabe más sabrosa, tratare de comprobar eso, me bajo a pagando el motor para dirigirme hacia un puesto en el cual vendían una gran variedad de helados.

-Disculpe joven, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- me pregunta dirigiendo una cálida sonrisa. El señor frente a mi parecía de unos 34 años, su cabello era castaño y corto. En eso me disido a contestar lo que me había preguntado.

-mmm… ¿qué sabores tiene?- conteste con otra pregunta, el cual él me enseño la carta un el cual decía sus precios y sabores. Y como ya lo había dicho tenía una gran variedad de ellas como por ejemplo, tenia de Vainilla, chocolate, de galleta, cajeta, de queso no lo eh comido yo pero algunos dicen que esta bueno, de coco, en fin muchos sabores entonces me disidí por uno así que se lo hice saber.- me da uno de vainilla, por favor.- el cual el señor frente a mi asintió y me dio lo que yo le había pedido.

-Aquí tiene joven, ¿desea algo más?- pregunto el cual yo negué con mi cabeza y le daba lo que costaba aquel helado.

Cuando me recargue en mi vehículo, mire a muchas personas contentas, niños jugando, parejas demostrándose cariño, libere un pequeño suspiro cuando voltee un poco mi cabeza, mire a mi pelirrojo sentado con un semblante un poco triste, me sentí culpable al pensar que yo era el culpable, pensé que era por mi culpa por el que él estuviera en ese estado, cuando me dispongo a dirigirme hacia él, el helado que yo tenía en mis manos, y que no tenía ni cinco minutos que lo haiga comprado cayó sobre unos de mis zapatos.

-Maldición… esto no puede estarme pasando.- Dije sacudiéndome el zapato, mientras me agacho para así limpiarlo.

***-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-cinco minutos más tarde.**

Me arme de valor para dirigirme hacia él, tenía miedo de que no quería hablarme, mis pasos fueron más rápidos que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ya estaba detrás de él, sentí el deseo de abrazarle fuerte mente y así fue.

**/**-**/**-**Pov de Tala/**-**/**

Mi mente estaba perdida en un mar de confusión, por lo tanto mi madre quería que me casara con Julia, mi padre me decía que no lo hiciera, que es lo que voy a hacer… en eso sentí que todo en la que estaba pensando desapareciera cuando sentí dos fuertes brazos que se colocaban en mi cuello, en un abrazo cálido, rápidamente voltee para ver quién era aquella persona, y a la persona quien vi hizo que me sorprendiera en ese preciso momento.

-Kai…- murmure su nombre mientras se sentaba a un lado mío, su abrazo hiso que este cierto punto que me quedara sin nada que hacer, sin soltar un reclamo yo lo abrase de igual manera.

- shh… ¿qué tienes?- me pregunta un poco preocupado, claro que le diría que Julia está esperando un hijo mío, no quería que se hiciera malas esperanzas conmigo, ya que yo ya no puedo corresponderle como tanto quiero.

-Kai, que bueno que estas aquí, porque yo quiera decirte una cosa antes que te lo diga alguien más, ya que prefiero decírtelo yo mismo.- en eso Kai alzó su mirar para verme fijamente y así lo logro. Puso toda su atención en mí y se lo dije.- Kai, tú…y…yo, no podemos rehacer nuestra vida juntos, porque…

-a que te refieres, eso quiere decir que pensabas volver conmigo y ahora ya no…- me dijo despapándose un poco de mí, pero yo permanecí en donde estaba mientras él se levantaba y se ponía frente a mí- ¿Por qué ya no Tala?

-Porque yo cometí una estupidez muy grande, que en cuanto la sepas no querrás saber de mí y yo lo entiendo, no te odiare pero estoy consciente que tu si lo harás.- hice una pequeña pausa, para luego retomar de nuevo mis palabras.- Lo siento, pero es… que… bueno…-

- Vas a decirme oh no, y además no me importa veras que podemos arreglar esto y salir a delante tú y…- no te deje terminar ya que te interrumpí groseramente.

-Kai, esto no será de tu agrado, pero es mejor que lo sepas de una vez para poder así, estar bien conmigo mismo, no quiero que te ilusiones conmigo…-libere un suspiro al fin te lo diría, ya no habría otra opción. Te separe lentamente dándote un poco de espacio…- voy a ser… seré papá, Kai- te dije tus ojos se abrieron grandemente…

-…- primero intentaste decir cualquier cosa, pero quisiste tener aquella situación mejor, moviste tu cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación, de decepción.- No, esto es una broma ¿Verdad? Di que es una broma...- porque te quieres engañar.

-Eso es lo que más quisiera Kai pero, no es cierto…perdón- te dije mi corazón parecía querer morir, todavía te amo pero contesto me doy que tú y yo no debes estar juntos.

-No puedo creerlo, tú te molestaste conmigo por un simple Beso, perdiendo por el momento tu amor, ahora que me dices que ya no podemos estar juntos, en ese momento me alegre al saber que tu querías estar conmigo, me dio tristeza saber que no estaríamos de nuevo… y cuando me dices esto, que serás papá…- de nuevo moviste tu cabeza, una lagrima intentaba salir de tus ojos, pero como el orgulloso que te puedes poner en estos momento te mantuviste firme.

-Lo sé, de verdad te pido perdón, sé que no estoy en posición de decírtelo, espero que seas feliz Kai.-

-…- tu silencio lo entiendo más que nada, eso intente irme gire mis talones para dar la vuelta, pero sentí tu mano que sujetaba el mío.- pude ser feliz, pero con la única persona con la quería para mí, no es para mí, lo siento pero no tengo cabeza para perdonar eso, además me siento como un estúpido por pensar en que en alguna ocasión llegue a pesar que superaríamos esto pero, no, ahora el que no quiere verte soy yo… tal vez te perdone algún día cuando entienda lo que paso… pero por el momento no puedo perdonarte.- dijiste en eso una lagrima sin mi permiso salió cuando dijo eso, esta se deslizaba lentamente por mi mejilla pero yo entiendo más que nada aquella respuesta, si yo me había sentido fatal cuando mire aquel beso, era aún peor lo que yo le había hecho.

En eso nuestros caminos fueron distintos, en direcciones opuestas nos dirigimos…

****/**-*/-*/** Pov de Bryan**/**-***

Maldita sea, mil veces maldita, no dejo de maldecir todo lo que está pasando, en primera Tala no lo eh visto ni he sabido nada de él, todo esto no me parece justo realmente. Salgo de la parte frontal del edifico detrás de mí.

Una figura paso con un semblante un poco triste, esa persona yo la amo y no eh dejado de hacerlo, sus manos sobre sus bolcillos de pantalón mirada baja, sin pensarlo más veces cruce la calle para dirigirme hacia él, de perdida lo había mirado… mi suerte cambio un poco.

Me coloque frente de él, le sonreí y no me importo el que el todavía no devolviera aquel acto, le mire fijamente como nunca lo había hecho. Levantaste tu mirar.

-Hola Bryan…- dices desganado tu voz sonó un poco quebradiza.

-Hola, ¿Qué tienes?- te pregunte el cual tu solo bajaste tu hermosa mirada azulada, pase mi mano por tus cabellos rojizos en pocos segundos cerraste tus ojos, mientras me apartabas de tu lado.

-Nada, es solo que no me siento bien discúlpame…- me dijo tratando de evitar cualquier cosa.

-Parece que si tienes algo, pero bueno si no quieres decirme que rayos te está pasando, no hay problema… pero te quiero preguntar el ¿Por qué no me has llamado, quedamos que seriamos amigos por el momento? ¿Oh no?- te pregunte el cual solo nuevamente levantaste, asentiste con la cabeza.

-Sí, pero no tengo muchas ganas de hablar, lo siento Bryan…- te interrumpí y te abrase lo más fuerte posible, sin querer te robe un pequeño beso el cual te separaste rápidamente.

-Bryan… por favor… tengo que irme

-Solo dime que es lo que te pasa. Por favor- te dije el cual tu solo diste un leve respiro, te co0locaste frente a frente y me lo dijiste.

-Lo que pasa es que le dije a Kai que, él y yo ya no podemos estar juntos ya que paso algo, en el cual yo estúpidamente cometí, y te lo voy a decir a ti también para que no pienses otras cosas…

- ¿De qué se trata entonces…?- te pregunte el cual tú me contestaste rápidamente.

-Lo que pasa es que, mi mejor amiga está esperando un hijo mío.

En eso, que de sorprendido en un estado de shock, antónimo… en eso me resigne a decir algo.

-Eso no es problema Tala, yo sé que tú la podrás querer pero no amarla, escúchame con atención yo no me daré POR VENCIDO, entiendes…- ahora tenía que buscar una manera de que eso no suceda.

Encontrare la forma de que eso no suceda, no me importa nada solo el que tu estés de nuevo conmigo.

**°°/**°°/**Pov de Julia/**°°**

Otra mañana en el cual despierto deseando que ya estés en mis brazos, de mirarte y despertar al mirar a mi pequeño, hay Tala solo espero que tomes la mejor decisión el cual yo espero que sea el de estar juntos, tu madre me ha dicho que hará todo lo posible para que eso suceda, pero si tu no lo quieres no se…

Mi teléfono celular suena el cual lo tomo para así poder contestar, mi hermano Raúl era el que de forma preocupada marcaba, ya que en la mañana pasada cuando me entere de mi embarazo con Tala, le había marcado como cientos de veces pero al último me dijeron que él no estaba. Así que de una u otra forma yo de igual manera le contesto el teléfono.

-Julia, me puedes decir que significo ese mensaje.- dice muy contento y sorprendido en su voz, el cual hiso que me alegrara en ese momento.

-Lo que leíste Raúl, seré mamá ya sé que no debo en contentarme demasiado ya que si mi madre se entera, hará hasta lo imposible por impedirlo ¿Recuerdas cuando me separaron de él cuándo éramos unos niños?- le pregunte el cual solo, contestó afirmativamente aquella pregunta que le hice.

-Si lo recuerdo Julia, pero no te preocupes no le diré nada a nuestros padres, pero puedes sacarme de una duda que tengo…- en eso yo le dije que sí, el cual el prosiguió- ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar como contigo y Tala?

-Bueno… eso… Hm… no se… su madre quiere que nos casemos pero eso solo lo puede decidir él y yo… aunque tú ya sabes mi respuesta.- dije sonrojándome por aquello que había dicho.

En eso una voz no muy lejana se escuchó de la otra línea, el cual Raúl contesto aquel llamado de mi madre, el cual solo se escuchó el que mi mamá decir, que lo esperaba en el comedor ya que ya muy pronto almorzarían… en eso él le contesto que enseguida bajaría, se despidió de mí en unos minutos más tarde, el cual él no lo quería hacer aun quería hablar conmigo, y yo con el pero conociendo a mi familia le iría mal si no lo hacía.

Cuando cuelgo, me dispongo a relajarme antes de ir a la casa de la Sra. Juliet, ya que de nuevo me invito a su casa como ya era costumbre, pasa de lado por las desoladas calles que en esa hora así se encontraban, eran más de medio día camino un poco hasta llegar a la casa de la Sra. Juliet…

Cuando toco el timbre de la casa, la madre de Tala la abre y rápidamente invitándome a pasar en cual yo sin más así lo hago, una sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios, acariciando mi vientre ante ello no puede evitar ruborizarme bastante. Nos dirigimos hacia la sala el cual nos sentamos y comenzamos a charlar, el cual ella inicio la conversación.

-Julia querida, que bueno que vienes justamente estaba por llamarte para saber si vendrías…-su sonrisa era diferente, en un instante ella me abrazo pero sin borrar aquella actitud el cual estaba optando.

-Porque no vendría me la paso muy bien con Usted, es muy amable al invitarme.- dije en ese momento voltee y mira que el señor Alexander se encontraba detrás de pared, el cual iba pasando en él se dirigía a la puerta para dirigirse a su trabajo.- Buenos días.- le salude el cual el solo de volvió aquel saludo, pero sin intentar decir nada más.

-Buenos Días, Juliet ya me voy nos vemos en la tarde… a otra cosa Tala vendrá en la tarde, así que si yo no llegado, por favor no le vallas a tratar mal, ¿De acuerdo?- le pregunto, el cual aún seguía esperando alguna respuesta por parte de ella…

Mientras ella rodeo los ojos y movió la cabeza en estado de fastidió.

-Está bien no te preocupes, le tratare bien…-

El señor Alexander se dirigió hacia a fuera, seguimos platicando animadamente, los minutos pasaron junto con las horas y yo aún permanecía en casa de los Ivanov.

No podía más esperaba verlo, quería saber si nos casaríamos hasta que no pude más y le pregunte a su madre para saber si ella sabía algo al respecto.

-ammm… señora Juliet.- ella dirigió su mirada hacia la mía, como diciéndome con la mirada que prosiguiera, el cual yo proseguí.- usted sabe si ¿Tala quiere casarse conmigo?- ella me sonrió y me abrazo.

-No lo sé pequeña, pero te por seguro que se va a casar conmigo de eso me encargo yo.- me dijo totalmente convencida por lo que me decía.

-Yo daría lo que fuera por que tan solo sea verdad, yo amo a su hijo no sabe cuánto. –

-Lo sé, sé que será un verdadero idiota si no se casa contigo, sabes que siempre eh querido que tú seas la que comparta la vida con él. Quiero verlos Juntos, con mi nieto que ya quiero tenerlo aquí jugando, llorando, asiendo berrinches, quiero verlos a los tres juntos como una verdadera familia.

Sentía el apoyo de su madre el cual me halagaba de cierta manera… el apoyo que en estos momentos desearía que fuera de mi propia madre…

****-**-**-**_Pov de Kai_-**-**-**

Esto no lo podía creer, con pasos lentos al dirigirme a mi departamento, no lo podía comprender… un silencio era en el cual estaba en esos momentos, una mirada confundida de tristeza, hasta cierta molestia tenía en esos instantes.

Disponía mis pasos al baño para darme una lenta ducha, tenía que pensar en muchas cosas, en lo que iba hacer mientras me enjabonaba mi teléfono sonaba por una cuantas veces…

Cuando termine de bañarme, salí de aquel lugar con una toalla en mis hombros, una en mi cintura y otra, en mis manos en la cual pasaba por mis mojados cabellos. Cuando por fin me vestí tomo el teléfono y me doy cuenta que era Rei quien me había llamado, el cual le regresó la llamada.

Pase varios minutos llamando con aquella persona, le dije que no estaba de humor para salir con nadie, ya que él quería que nos viéramos algún día de estos, pero yo no quise…

Solo espero por el momento no saber nada de Tala, no por en estas circunstancias en la cual nos encontrábamos… Rei, antes de colgar la comunicación me dijo que me amaba, pero yo no a el, si, si lo quiero que a la única persona a la que amo es lo más probable que se case con esa Julia. Maldita…

**/**-**/**-**Pov de Tala/**-**/**

No lo creo, Bryan me entendió un poco más que tu Kai, no le culpo soy la peor persona del mundo… mire mi reloj de mano ya marcaban las siete y dos cuartos, acababa de llegar a la casa de mis padres el cual me dirijo con pasos firmes, al tocar la puerta escucho la risa de mi madre y de Julia por lo visto se escuchaba muy contestas, doy un leve respiro antes de animarme a tocar la puerta.

Al hacer aquello se escuchó unos pasos para así abrirme, una ojos verdes fueron el cual me abrieron la puerta, más un abrazo de recibimiento el cual yo me que sin hacer nada al respecto, después de unos incontables segundos se separa y voltea a mirar a mi madre que se encontraba en el sofá con una taza al parecer de café, el cual ella posa su mirada en mi con un gesto un poco amable.

-¿Esta mi padre?- le pregunto en cual ella asintió con la cabeza, pero en pocos segundos me contestas.

-Está arriba.- me mira esperando a que me fuera a donde me había dicho.

-Gracias, en unos minutos hablamos Julia, de acuerdo.

-Si claro.- dices sonriendo y dándome oportunidad de pasar.

En eso yo me dirigía arriba, en el cual era en la habitación de mis padres, una vez frente a ella doy un par toques a ella, después de eso espere a que el me diera permiso de entra y asi fue.

-Adelante.- su voz gruesa pero confiable se escuchó rápidamente.

-Papá… ¿puedo? ¿Quiero hablarle de algo?- le pregunte metiéndome por completo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta al entrar.

Él estaba sentando en la cama con una mirada preocupada, se levantó brindándome un cálido abrazo el cual yo lo devuelvo en segundos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaste mirándome serio pero sin dejar de apoyarme ni un segundo.

-Lo que pasa es que me encontré a Kai y a Bryan, claro que uno en uno.- doy un leve respiro y continúo con mi relato.- Le dije que Julia estaba esperando un hijo mío, como era de esperarse Kai no quiere saber de mí, pero Bryan aun así me dice que no se dará por vencido… y lo peor es que… yo…yo.- no termino de decir la oración ya que de cierta manera me interrumpiste.

-¿Tu qué? Hmm…

-No sé si casarme con ella, sé que lo tengo que hacer pero… yo sé que no será la mejor opción, pero conociendo a mi madre estoy seguro que ara hasta lo imposible para que eso pase.

-Hijo, mira para mí no lo hagas hay muchas maneras de arreglar este problema, no me necesariamente te tienes que casar con ella, pero en efecto tu madre no descansara hasta que tu no lo estés. Pero para mí no lo hagas, estucha tu corazón y sabrás que hacer, solo tú sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer. – Me sonreíste y me regalaste un abrazo más fuerte.- Pero anda tenemos que ir abajo si no, ya sabes lo que nos puede pasar.- sonreí lograste tu cometido, muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientas salimos de la habitación.

**°°/**°°/**Pov de Julia/**°°**

Ya ha pasado un mes, tu mamá por fin logro convencer a Tala el que aceptara casarse conmigo, estoy más que feliz aunque a su papa no le agrado del muy del todo, me dirigía a un Boutique para ver los vestidos de novia, ya estoy contando los días ya que en unos meses ya seré la señora de Ivanov.

-Disculpe señorita- me dirigí a la chica que se encontraba mostrador, el cual volteó a mi llamado con una pequeña sonrisa.-

-Si dígame en que le puedo ayudar.-

-Quisiera ver los vestidos que tienen en el catalogo para mi boda, que se celebrara en unos cuantos meses.- le digo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa, en seguida me pasa unos catálogos, en los cuales puedo ver unos hermosos vestidos de enormes velos, hampones, muy lindos, la joven frente a mi miraba atenta mis raciones de enorme felicidad.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero cuando es que usted se casara…-dice abajando la mirada apenada.

-en un par de meses, estoy muy contenta.

-Se le nota y se quieren mucho- pregunta el cual no me sorprende y con una sonrisa le contesto.

-Yo lo amo muchísimo, y se casara conmigo supongo que el también a de quererme también no lo piensas de esa manera.

-Si pero que pregunta tan mas tonta. Disculpe y dígame que vestido le pareció perfecto para ese día.

-este.- le señale un vestido más hermoso que había visto, el; cual ella asintió tomando los catálogos mientras yo firmaba unas cuantas cosas, me dio la cita para que me lo probará.

En fin los días pasaban volando, ya había pasado tanto que nunca me precaví de mi familia, solo llamaba con Raúl. Mire mi vientre el cual ya había crecido un poco más.

****-**-**-**_Pov de Kai_-**-**-**

Al pesar de los meses que pasaban, para mí no era más que días que transcurrían sin nada más que recordarme al pasado, que con tanto añoraba que volvieras hacer mi presente, que tu estuvieras conmigo, mirando la ventana mirando como otro día llegaba a su fin, entrecierro los ojos mostrando mi soledad que tenía en estos momentos, en aquella despedida, en tantos sueños que tenía por vivir contigo.

Una voz amiga se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, esperando si le dejaría pasar, el cual con una voz que no sonara tan quebradiza le contesto.

-Adelante. – mi tristeza quería hacerse notar, y unos lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos rojizos, al voltear al ver quien era esa persona, miro a Rei colocándose debajo de la puerta con una mirada seria pero si dejar de estar preocupado, el cual termina por dirigirme la palabra, con una linda sonrisa.

-Kai creo que esto es suficiente, no puedes estar así ya mírate estas demacrado y por lo visto el se casara, no te amo como decía hacerlo, tu sabes de lo arrepentido que estoy por lo que paso entre nosotros, nunca te lo pude decir ya que nunca quisiste escucharme, pero mira a el lo dejaste para que saliera peor que yo…

-¡Ya basta Rei! – le grite hasta yo me sorprendí, pero en estos momentos yo quería estar solo sin que nadie, me recordara lo que yo quería SACARME de la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no creí que te molestara saber la verdad. Date cuenta el ara su vida sin ti, la ara junto a esa chica que ni siquiera se su nombre y ni me importa, pero no crees que tienes que dejarlo ya de una buena vez, el a ti NO TE AMA.

-Quiero estar solo Rei.- una lagrima se derramaba de mis ojos, Rei tenía razón si el me amara no hubiera hecho eso.

-De acuerdo pero piénsalo.-hizo una pausa antes de mirarme y terminar de hablarme.- Te han mandado esto, creo que es de tu oficina, aquí te lo dejo el sobre. Bueno Kai, te dejo descansar.- sin más salió dejándome por completo en silencio, en estas cuatro paredes que me estaban consumiendo la vida que tenía hace unos meses ataras.

**°°/**°°/**Pov de Julia/**°°**

Justamente apenas salía de la Boutique, ahora me dirigía hacia la casa de la señora Juliet, miraba por las calles el cual notaba al diferente de pronto el oportuno ruido de una ambulancia pasaba por las calles donde Vivian ellos, me quede en unos pequeños segundos perpleja al ver que aquella ambulancia que había observado momentos atrás estaba, justamente en la casa de los padres de Tala… camine lo más rápido posible pero sin correr, al llegar allí me di cuenta que al señor Alexander era quien estaba en esa camilla a la cual se dirigiría al hospital.

Él y su madre estaban aterrados, una enorme angustia se destilaba en aquellas miradas, que se cuestionaban en pequeños instantes.

Con pasos casi lentos me puse frente a ellos, su madre me abraza inmediato, el con la mirada triste me sonríe un poco pero no lo puede tener por mucho momento, de pronto sentí que ella se separaba de mí y tomaba su bolso, sin poder evitarlo abraso a Tala fuerte mente el cual me lo correspondió de igual manera.

- ¿Qué Fue lo que ocurrió?- le pregunte separándome un poco de él para poderle ver a los ojos, en los cuales tenían una enorme tristeza y yo lo entiendo.

-No lo sé, mi madre dice que estaban discutiendo y que de la nada cayó al piso, cuan ella se dio cuenta de ello me marco, me emocione al saber que ella me estaba llamando pero, cuando conteste me dijo lo que paso ese momento que tenia se esfumo.- una lagrimas salían de su rostro, una mano se colocaba en el hombro de él, el cual el tomo las llaves del vehículo, en eso tomaste de mi mano me sonreíste tristemente, yo entrelace mi mano con la suya y nos fuimos en cuanto tu mamá subió la auto.

**/**-**/**-**Pov de Tala/**-**/**

Sentía que algo no saldría bien en esto, manejo lo más rápido posible si prestarle atención a los demás, solo quería llegar para saber sobre su estado, ¿Por qué? ¿De qué tanto discutían? ¿Por qué el?

Él ha sido la única persona que me ha entendido, la única que después de todo lo que paso después había comprendido de lo que me sucedía, de cómo me sentía, y que yo lo quería que haría sin mi Padre, si el llegara a fallecer no sé cómo sería sin él en mi vida.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital y sin pensarlo más veces me dirijo donde se encontraban un par de enfermeras, con unos cuantos expedientes médicos, pregunto por mi padre el cual me dicen cuál era su habitación, rápidamente llego allí, mientras permanecía afuera de la habitación Julia y mi madre alcanzaron mi paso, unos minutos más sin saber absolutamente nada, llega un doctor con un semblante frió, el cual pude saber lo que había pasado.

Tanto como yo mi madre se dirigimos hacia la puerta el cual miraba que una enfermera, el cubría con una sábana blanca el cuerpo de mi padre de pies a cabeza, esto no puede ser cierto no puede… ser cierto… No.

Mi madre tomo la mano de Julia pasándola con la mía, ella me sonríe estaba intentando hacerme sentir mejor, pero eso era imposible…

Mi madre me abraza el cual yo me quedé perplejo, ya que no era su costumbre en hacer tal cosa, pero lo entiendo acaba de perder a su compañero de vida, esa persona que había compartido su vida por veinte años de vida juntos no son pocos… camino por el pasillo con el doctor que atendió a mi Papá, voltee con Julia la cual en cuanto lo hice, me abraza velozmente, devolviendo aquel acto que mi mejor amiga me daba.

-Tala… yo lo… lo siento de verdad.- dice agachando la mirada, ella trataba de que su voz no fuera tan dolida. Le levanto la mirada regalándole una sonrisa, mi rostro estaba cubierto por un par de lágrimas que amargamente salían de mis ojos de manera lenta y dolorosa.

-No te preocupes, sé que será algo difícil superar para mí y para mi mamá, pero podemos salir de esto… y no te preocupes, esto no cambiara nada solo el hecho de que… que el ya no esté aquí.- más lagrimas salían, no podía hacer nada más que el de superar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Ella tomo de mis mejillas entre sus manos y acercó peligrosamente su rostro al mío, sus labios se acercaban de igual manera, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al beso, yo lo evite me moviéndome para colocarme en una silla para esperar que mi madre llegara.

-Lo siento Julia, pero no es un buen momento…- Dije serio mientras me secaba aquellas lagrimas que todavía se deslizaban por mis mejillas. El cual ella solo asintió lentamente sentándose a un costado mío.

-Nuevamente lo lamento, pero solo… bueno solo quería que…- no le permito continuar ya que decidí hablar en ese momento. Si lo se fue un acto grosero.

-No te preocupes la boda, no se cancelara.- Hice una pequeña pausa el cual ella solo da un pequeño respiro.

-Podemos esperar, no es necesario hacer eso… no quiero que lo hagas por obligación Tala.-

-No te preocupes por ello, ya lo pensé bien, así que no importa además todavía falta sabes…- digo dante una sonrisa el cual tú me abrasaste efusivamente.

Después de eso todo pasó rápidamente, los días transcurrían sin ningún percance, tan solo en el día en el funeral de mi padre ese día fue el peor de toda la semana, nuestros pocos conocidos asistieron pocas personas ya que somos más reservados, y las pocas personas que asistieron me miraban con asco, ya que todos sabían mis preferencias sexuales por medio de mi madre, ya que ella lo había contado según ella para darme en donde más me dolía, el rehechazo, lo que más me dejo sin habla es que nadie le dijo a Julia de ello.

****-**-**-** Algunos meses después…**

Eran media noche y no podía conciliar el sueño, permanecía dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado tenía el presentimiento que no haría lo correcto, pues casarme con Julia no era un juego en el cual yo podría jugar era algo serio, tenía que pesar bien lo que tenía que hacer, me encontraba entre la espada y la pared, en este caso con mi madre, julia y en el otro lado rehacer mi vida, estar con Kai pero eso era imposible él quiere saber de mí y de cierta forma, era lo mejor, a parte de él estaba Bryan que de cierta forma no se cansaba no perdía la esperanza de estar conmigo…..

Los días rápidamente se hicieron semanas, las semanas en meses, y el día de la boda con Julia se acercaba más y más, ya estaba todo listo para ello, la Iglesia, el salón, los invitados, en fin todo… Hasta ya me había hecho la idea de que eso era lo mejor, ya no me importaba mi felicidad solo me importaba la de ellos, la de mi madre, de Julia, y de mi hijo que venía en camino… ya había renunciado a todo, qué más da si perdía algo más.

****-/-**-/^^''''' Día de la Boda **-/-**-/^^'''''**

Hoy era el día, ese día en el cual ya estaba mirando mi futuro a lado de ella, no la amaba, pero era mi mejor amiga… espero que mi vida en el cual este atado a ella no sea tan mala.

**°°/**°°/**Pov de Julia/**°°**

La luz del sol consternaba por la cortina de mi ventana, este es el día en el cual estuve esperando por mucho tiempo, miro mi vientre y lo acaricio con ternura, mientras que de mis labios sale un suspiro, de pronto tocan la puerta de mi residencia, en el cual yo me dirigía a la puerta rápidamente, detrás de ella estaba unas jovencitas de la estética en el cual me arreglarían yo me acababa de salir de bañar, les dejo pasar e inmediatamente comienzan a peinarme, a pintarme, a vestirme.

Ya eran pasadas de las cuatro de la tarde, no por mucho, en una hora seria mi ceremonia, estoy tan entusiasmada que no lo puedo creer… en eso vuelve a llamar a la puerta el cual una joven que me estaba ayudando fue abrir. Al voltear a ver quién era, esa persona sonríe.

-Te ves hermosa Julia.- dice mientras se colocaba a un lado mío.

-Gracias señora Juliet… que si no hubiera sido por usted, hoy no me estuviera casando con su hijo, ya que fue Usted quien lo convenció… no sé cómo agradecerle todo la que ha hecho por mi…

-Julia cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no fue nada, y ya no me digas señora Juliet, ya te dije que me podías llamar mamá, ya que te casaras con mi hijo eres como mi hija…- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de retomar de nuevo sus palabras- Pero ahora tenemos que irnos, que se nos hace tarde.-dice riendo.

Salimos de mi residencia para dirigirnos a la Iglesia, en el cual me subí a aquella limosina que guardaba abajo…

****-**-**-**_Pov de Kai_-**-**-**

Ya no aguanto sin estar contigo, sé que tendrás una familia dentro de poco, pero eso ya no me importa, no puedo seguir sin estar a tu lado, el enamorarme me perjudica ya que no puedo estar sin esa persona que amo, no puedo perderte.

Sé que si te que das con ella no serás feliz, tú y toda tu familia están en un grave error, todo por su estúpido orgullo, sabes lo que pienso de eso que es estúpido, y que no te dejare ya se lo que tengo que hacer así que lo aré, tus besos son míos, lo único que esa chiquilla y yo tenemos en común es estar enamorados de ti, de tu persona…

Sin más que pensar toma las llaves del auto, miro mansión, de que sirve que sea tan grande sin no lo puedes compartir con la persona que amas…

Salgo de ese lugar al que llamo hogar, y me dirijo a tu boda, ya que sin querer logre escuchar a mis empleados decir que te casarías hoy… el cual ellos me dijeron que si no presentaría, en ese momento quise matarlos por recordarme aquello pero hoy les agradezco por ello, porque sin querer hicieron que yo valla a interrumpir esa boda, que no dejaría que se realizará…

/****-**/**-**Pov de Tala/**-**/**

Faltaba unos minutos para todo esto, ya estaba vestido mirando por la ventana, de la Iglesia, los invitados ya estaban sentados y de pronto suenas las campanas, aquel momento fue el peor de todos, camine hasta llegar al altar junto con el padre que celebraría la misa, unos incontables minutos llega Julia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sonreí de igual manera trate de ocultar como me encontraba en ese instante, rápidamente llega hasta colocarse a un lado mío levanto lentamente su mano y la coloco en mi mejilla, si tan solo te amara, este sería el momento de mi vida…

Pero no era así, tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga no más que eso lo siento Julia, perdóname si no llego amarte con el paso del tiempo… ya que eso será imposible.

-Hoy estamos aquí reunidos, para celebrar el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio de esta pareja, que hoy decide unirse para toda la vida…

La misa transcurría sin grandes adelantos, ya habíamos dado nuestros votos, el cual estábamos a punto de decir el "si acepto" en poco minutos eso llego.

-Julia Fernández, aceptas a Tala Ivanov como tu esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarlo y respetarlo hoy y siempre por toda la eternidad.- dijo el padre el cual Julia volteo hacia a mi sonrío y lo dijo.

-Si acepto…

- Y usted joven Tala Ivanov, acepta a Julia Fernández como tu esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarla y respetarla hoy y siempre por toda la eternidad- dijo el sacerdote que estaba frente a mí, en cuanto iba a decir aquellas dos palabras, que sería mi vida de ahora en adelante, alguien me interrumpe mis palabras, ocasionando que todos voltearán hacia esa persona.

Parpadeé tres veces ya que no lo podía creer ¿el aquí? ¿Por qué?

-Tú no te puedes casar con ella.- hablo el chico bicolor en medio de la Iglesia caminando hacia donde yo me encontraba.- No voy a dejar que arruines tu vida, tu no la amas, sabes que tengo razón, sabes que a la persona quien amas es a mi…- en eso Julia volteo a verme perpleja, al igual que la gran mayoría de los invitados de ahí. Mi madre se levantó de inmediato pero yo me adelante colocándome frente a él.

Pero Julia me interrumpió al hablar primero.

-¿es cierto eso?- pregunto inocentemente pero ya no lo podía negar, de una vez por todas le diría la verdad.

-Julia yo…- ahora no me dejo terminar Kai ya que de nuevo hablo.

-No hagas esto más grande Tala, sabes que digo la verdad… y si niña Tala no te ama… tal vez tu para seas una persona querida pero no te ama, el solo te quiere como una amiga, y eso será para siempre.

-No te creo, esas cosas que dices son puras mentiras tuyas… ¿verdad Tala? ¿Dime que este joven está mintiendo?

-Qué más quisiera Julia…- murmuré aquellas palabras para que ella solo lo escuche. Pero es imposible esas palabras relumbraron en aquella iglesia, ya que todos permanecían atentos a cualquier palabra dicha, era escuchad.

-No…-su rostro bajo, y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos colocándose ambas manos en el rostro.-

Sin más que decir salió corriendo de ahí, me quede helado por un par de segundos, mire a Julia salir de allí, no quería que le pasara algo a ella o… o a mi hijo, Salí para ver si la lograba alcanzar pero no la mire… se había ido.

En eso alguien colocarse detrás de mí, colocando su mano en mi hombro, para que volteará con él y así fue.

-Sabes que no te querías casar con ella, y menos sabiendo que es una chica caprichosa…- no le deje terminar.

-Ese, sería mi problema, ahora le puede pasar algo a ella o a mi hijo, y eso no me lo perdonare nunca…

**°°/**°°/**Pov de Julia/**°°**

Lloraba, lloro que más se puede hacer cuando te dicen que la persona a la que tu amas, ella a ti no, pero eso no era todo que a pesar de todo lo que hicieras para que te amara, nunca lo hiciera, que el amor de esa persona que tuviste por el por doce años nunca te amo, y lo peor es que él no está enamorado de otra chica si no de un chico… mi lagrimas con amargura salían de mis ojos. Mi madre tenía razón él no era para mí, y nunca lo será…

Miro aquel puente, y sin más que pensar llego a él mirando al vació de aquel lugar… pensé en aventarme a él, pero no puedo acabar con la vida en pequeñito que está dentro de mí, seco las lágrimas de mi rostro, cuando estos consiente de lo que pasaba, me alejo de él y cuando doy un paso me resbale, de suerte logre abrasarme del cimiento de uno de los tubos de él, grite pero nadie estaba por esos lugares.

De pronto un Joven peli lavanda se acercó para ayudarme o eso creo.

-Ayúdame…- le suplique el cual el solo me miraba.- por favor, me resbalo.

-Mal día para casarse, cierto…- de pronto se quedó pensando o recordando algo en el cual me pregunto algo que no tenía que ver en estos momentos.- ¿Niña cómo te llamas?

-¿Qué?...Julia… Julia Fernández…

-Bien te ayudare, pero solo con una condición, mira sé que te ibas a casar con Tala Ivanov, lo supe porque me dijiste tu nombre, te ayudare si dejas en paz a Tala, si desapareces de país, para siempre.-dice esperando mi repuesta el cual me quede perpleja, pero le conteste.

-No, yo lo amo, no lo dejare… ¡ah!- grite al sentir que me resbalaba.

-Pues si no lo haces podrías morir pensaste en eso.- dice cínicamente mientras una sonrisa sádica se filtraba en sus labios.

- Si eso pensé, pero no me importa…. ¡Ah!- grite al sentir que me resbalaba por completo.

Solo puede ver como caía, y mirar a sujeto en el barandal de aquel puente… solo pode abrasar mi vientre antes de caer por completo…

**Continuará…**

_¿Les gusto? Bueno en fin, quisiera disculparme ya me había tardado cuatro meses y siete días que subí el primer capítulo creo...pero de los cuatro si estoy segura :) Ya se no tengo perdón, no me gusta que me dejen con la duda en otros fics, y ahora estuve igual o peor... lo se tarde siglos para terminar el segundo capítulo espero que lo lograron disfrutar... porque yo sí, a pesar de las todavía faltas de ortografía, todavía tengo esa tortura... ojala que logre mejorarlo... xD. Pero antes de irme que agradecerles por leer, el primer capítulo de la historia... a estas personitas que se dieron la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios, GRACIAS A:_

**JessiDe.**

**GabZ.**

**Elias.**

**Nyu Oz Leonhart.**

**Csem.**

**GodsPreyer.**

_Me hicieron muy feliz...De verdad_ _Gracias por sus lindos comentarios... por Favor si lo leen comenten, luego pienso que no les gusto, y eso me pone triste... jajaj. Pero también espero los de este capítulo... por favor que no les de pena y comenten que yo, más que gustosa los recibiere..._

_**Gaby KIvanov**-**-****_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gaby KIvanov**-**-****_

**En Busca de mi Destino.**

**Tercer capitulo: Adios...**

**Aclaración**: para todos aquellos que se atrevan a leerla, Beyblade no me pertenece a mí, yo solo eh realizado este fic... y esta realizado sin Fines de Lucro...

**Personajes:** Tala Ivanov, Kai Hiwatari, Bryan Kuznetsov, Rei Kon, Julia Fernandez y un nuevo personaje Raúl Fernandez...

**Summary:** Tala se encuentra entre varias decisiones en su vida, en la cual debe tomar una muy complicada decisión.

**_Agradezco_****_ a:_**Carlos por ayudarme en el capitulo...y a JessiDe MIL GRACIAS, =^.^=

**_Este capitulo es dedicado a todas aquellas personitas que sean tomado la molestia de seguir leyendo... Mil gracias a todos... Y ademas se han tomado la molestia de comentar.* un abrazo a todos*_**

**¡Y comenzamos!**

**Capitulo 3: Adios...**

La vida da muchos giros, es por ello, que no debes de subestimar lo que ella, pueda realizar...

****-**-** Tala Pov**-**-****

Apenas y había llegado a mi departamento, y seguía insistiendo por localizar a Julia pero nada, ni rastro de ella... Después de que salió de la iglesia, todos me miraron con más asco y repugnancia en la mirada, ya que le hice creer a Julia que podía funcionar, lo único que me mantiene intranquilo es su seguridad, esta tarde ya estaría unido a ella. Pero algo me salvó, fue Kai, haga lo que haga, no puedo sacarlo de mi corazón por más que le intente no puedo.  
De la nada sonó el teléfono de mi estancia, lo tome rápidamente, esperando que fuera Julia, pero no lo era.

-¿Pero que rayos quieres Kai?- le digo un tanto molesto.

-Perdón, Tala lamento lo que cause hoy, pero tú bien sabes que no serías feliz, tú me amas. Y sinceramente no lo puedes negar, hoy lo dijiste en la iglesia donde se suponía que te casarías con ella.- sabía que tenia razón, pero no era necesario que lo digiera todo el tiempo.

Un silencio se presencio por ambas partes del teléfono, solo recordaba todo lo que había pasado.

-Si, ya veo, sabes que no eh sabido de ella... Y que si le llegara a pasar algo a ella o a mí hijo, yo no me perdonaría.- hice una muy corta pausa, intentando tener la atención en mí, y claro que la tenía.

En el retomo de nuevo sus palabras.

- Ibas hacer infeliz-levanta tan solo un poco la voz, pero sin llegar a gritar aún.

-Y si así lo fuera, ¿Qué?... - calle mi boca rápidamente y sensatamente, olvidándome un poco del coraje que sentía.-Perdón.-

Ahora me disculpaba, ¿por que? No lo se, tal vez por que de cierta manera tenia razón, Julia podrá ser una muy buena amiga y confidente, ademas de todo era bonita, podría encontrarse a alguien que le amara también, si, si la quiero y mucho, pero solo es un amor de amigos; algo que no iba a pasar a mayores.  
Y a pesar de lo que hiciera, no lo la amaría no podría mi corazón ya le pertenece a otra persona.

- No hay problema, Tala. Te dejo para que descanses.- se despidió de mí, como cuando éramos pareja.

Y sin más corto la comunicación que había entre ambos.

**-••_ _-•• Bryan Pov-••_ _-••**

-Demonios, espero que no haiga muerto.- pensaba mientras bajaba rápidamente y llegaba donde estaba aquella chica de cabello bicolor, vestida de novia.

"espera, si eso pasó mucho mejor para mí, ya no interfiere en mi camino" pensaba el chico al llegar por fin a ella, mientras marcaba por teléfono a alguna Ambulancia.

Me zambullí en el agua tratando de nadar hacia la chica, el cual la tome entre mis brazos logrando sacarla del agua, colocándole en el suelo... Mientras una sonrisa cínica se infiltraba su rostro.

Se me hubiese ocurrido una idea disparada en mi cabeza, y nadie me cambiaría de opinión. Mi idea era que si ella llegará a morir aunque eso era lo mas probable, que le salvaran la vida al pequeño, y eso me daría algo de ventaja.

Minutos mas tarde al fin llega aquella ambulancia, ya que la evidencia ya que su ruido estruendoso que se acercaba mas y mas. Pocos segundos mas tarde, llegaron hasta donde yo estaba esperando, con la chica en el suelo y mi pequeña amiga empapada, sin su velo de novia que tenia antes de caer.

Los paramédicos, bajaron de inmediato bajando una camilla y poniéndose frente a mi, mientras me comenzaron a preguntar.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto uno de los dos ahí presentes, al ver a la chica en el suelo.

- No lo sé, solo yo la vi caer.- dije tratando de que mi voz suene quebradiza, quería que toda esta actuación me serviría.

- ¿Esta seguro Joven?- me pregunta, en eso yo tan solo le contesto.

- Si, como no eh de estarlo, soy su hermano, uno de sus hermanos.- dije sonando lo mas convincente posible.- yo no estaba de acuerdo que se casará.- dije tratando de fingir tristeza.

-Entonces, subamos a la Ambulancia para dirigirnos al hospital, ya que necesita atención médica ahora.- dijo, mientras subían a Julia a la camilla.

-Claro, pero tengo una pregunta ella es capas de sobrevivir.- hasta llegue a derramar una lagrima para que esta actuación, que por cierto cada ves esta mejor, fuera convincente, y no les quedará duda alguna.

-No lo se Joven, pero suba que mientras mas tardemos no lo sabremos. - subiendo a Julia a aquel vehículo para así llegar al hospital, donde es mas probable que allí muera mi querida Julia.

En mi rostro se dibuja una sonría de gato burlón, esto sin duda no puede arruinarse, no puedo tener mala suerte, ¿osi?

-Si, ahí será tu fin- digo con tranquilidad, claro murmurándole en el oído y lo mas bajo posible...

**'~~ /-Julia Pov-\\~~'**

Lo ultimo que vi y logre sentir fue cuando caí de aquel puente, ahora mis ojos permanecían cerrados, pero yo quería abrirlos pero no los podía abrir por alguna razón la cual no lo sabia.

Cuando por fin logre abrirlos miré al mismo hombre de aquel lugar, este permanecía con una posee de chico malo y rudo, recargado en la pared, con una mirada fría el cual me daba miedo, aquellos ojos eran fijos y no mostraba mas que burla en ellos.

¿Pero que hacia él allí? ¿Qué acaso quería burlarse de mí, por lo que me paso?

-Julia, al fin nos tenías preocupados.- dijo con un tono de voz preocupado, y sarcástico el cual rápidamente te dabas cuenta que era mas falsa, al igual que el amor que supuesta mente le tenía a Tala.

-Perdón, no debí haberte dejado caer, fue un acto egoísta y lo lamento.- No lo podría creer, todas sus palabras sonaban muy falsas al igual que su absurda disculpa.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo un No. ¡Ah!- solté un pequeño grito al intentar incorporarme-. ¿Qué pasa?- dije angustiada. Al sentir un dolor horrible en mi vientre.

-Nada, solo que tú bebe puede morir.- lo dice tan tranquilo, no puedo créelo. Lograndome ponerme con miedo.

-Qué... No, eso no, él no puede morir.-

-Solo hay una solución pero es tu decisión...- solo hace una pausa, manteniendo la tensión en aquel cuarto de hospital.

-¿Cuál? Dime cual es, es tu culpa en el que este así.- digo reclamándole.

-Ah, niña... Es simple, una vida por una muerte, así que decide.

Me eh quedado perpleja, tenia que decidir, entre mi vida y la de mi bebe... Se que yo quiero seguir viviendo, pero hay que ser realistas Tala solo se casaría conmigo por este ser que llevo en mi vientre, y no le puedo arrebatar la vida a mi bebe, no, si tengo que dar mi vida para salvarlo a el, lo haría con gusto... Yo ya eh vivido, ahora le toca a él.

Él seguía igual que antes, pero ahora esperando la respuesta que siendo sincera, todo me era tan extraño.  
Esta mañana había despertado ilusionada, y ahora mi vida se despedía de este mundo...

-yo…- no pude terminar ni siquiera la oración o lo que pensaba decir, me desvanecí, sentía mi cuerpo tenso.

Pero aún asi escuchaba todo lo que pasaba, pude escuchar un pequeño ruido de la puerta al abrirse, y una voz se lograba escuchar, una voz gruesa pero ya vieja y desganada.

Puede entender que se trataba del doctor que llevaba mi caso, ya que le preguntaba algo al pelilavanda.

(_una pequeña narración por parte mía ya que Julia se __desvaneció... jeje)_

-Joven, eh venido a saber si ya pensó lo que va hacer.- dijo aquel hombre.- ¿Ya ha decidido?- le preguntó mirándole fijamente.

-Me duele decidir entre ambas vidas doctor, ya que ella es mi hermanita, la quiero demasiado, pero se que si a ella le preguntarán desearía, que su bebe fuera salvado, sin importar nada.-dice, mirando a la chica que estaba postrada en la cama.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que quiere la vida del pequeño.- dijo de tono afirmativo.

-Así es Doctor, y si puede salvarla de ella, también hágalo.-

El doctor miro a la chica, y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, y enseguida llamo a unos asistentes, la cambiaron de cama, y la llevaron a la sala de maternidad.

Sintió un dolor agudo que se apodero de su vientre, logrando que de esta forma abriera los ojos en par en par, mirando a un par de enfermeras, se asusto al ver como se encontraba, pero ese miedo desapareció al sentir una fuerte contracción que fue provocado, un fuerte grito salio de sus labios.

-Ahhhhh!.- grito mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar, comenso a sudar por la fuerza ejercida.

-Vamos Julia tu puedes.- le dijo el doctor que me estaba ayudando en el parto.-Vamos, puja... Vamos.

Hasta que un llanto corto el silencio en la sala.

Lo llevaron a limpiar después de cortar el cordón umbilical, aquel nexo que el tenia con su madre.

-Es un varón...- le dijo la enfermera, mientras Julia pedía verlo.

(_de nuevo con la narración por parte de Julia... :D )_

Solo le sonreí besandole la frente, quitándome una cadena que siempre llevaba conmigo, mis ojos se cierran contra mi voluntad, solamente pedía que mi hijo sea feliz...

Y antes de morir susurro

"Ta...la".-el nombre del hombre que mas ame en mi vida

End de Pov de Julia...~~~~...~~~~~

** **-**-**Tala Pov**-**-****

Ya ah pasado un mes y quince días desde que no eh sabido nada de ella, y si no se nada de ella... 'pero donde estará fue mi duda cuando llegaron a mi mente, pensando en voz alta, el sonido ocasionado por por el teléfono ocasiono que despertara de mis pensamientos.

Pensando que podían ser noticias de ella, toma el teléfono entre sus manos, no dándole oportunidad que este sonara de nuevo, pero al contestar se dio cuenta que no era ella, por una simple razón, conocía esa voz y no era ella era de Bryan... El cual él contesto intrigado, tenía tiempo que también no sabia de él, y eso le sorprendió tal vez un poco.

-Hola Tala.- dice el chico tras la otra linea, como intento de saludo.

-Bryan... En que te puedo ayudar, tenia tiempo sin saber de Ti.-

-jeje, pues la razón por la que te e llamado es por que, quiero presentarte a alguien.- dice seriamente, esperando al que dijese algo.

-¡Ah! Pareja nueva a caso Bryan, si es asi no veo al desafortunado o desafortunada que esta contigo.-

-Celoso Tala..-Río ante mi comentario.- jaja, déjame decirte que no, tú bien sabes que al que quiero conmigo eres tú, te párese si te veo hoy.-

-Hoy... Bryan yo no...

-Te parece bien si voy a tu casa, oh espera.- dice rápidamente - Mejor ven a donde tú y yo vivíamos juntos lo recuerdas.- doce esperando mi repuesta.

-En un parque, si quieres que nos veamos.- digo serio el cual hubo un silencio, pero después de unos segundos me contestaste.

-De acuerdo, si así lo deseas por mi no hay problema te parece a las tres de la tarde.

- Espe...- me interrumpiste

-donde te propuse ser mi pareja... Tu ya sabes cual es, te espero no faltes por favor.

En eso se escucho como es cortada la comunicación liberando un respiro, se dispuso a levantarse mirando el reloj y este ya marcaba un cuarto para las doce, empezó a recordar cuando Bryan le propuso ser su pareja, novio, o amante... Como deseen llamar aquello.

_(Los Flash Black a partir de aquí serán contados por mi persona...xD)_

****-**-**-**FLASH BLACK**-**-**-****

Tenia conociéndolo seis meses, el chico pelirrojo tenia ya trece años y su amigo un chico pelilavanda ya obtenía dieciséis, el ojiazul ya tenia tiempo que le amaba al otro sentado junto a él... Desde hace ya tres meses, estaban sentados en el parque que esta a tres cuadras de la escuela, el mas pequeño permanecía callado pensando, reflexionando ya que no podía creer que se había enamorado de él...

Después de haber caminado por un cuarto de hora, y que eso era la causa por lo que desdieron sentarse en una banca debajo de un árbol que brindaba demasiada sombra, inesperadamente en eso el chico pelilavanda coloco una mano en una de su amigo que permaneció sorprendido, el otro solo sonrío esto dejo aun mas que perplejo al pelirrojo por su acción, ya que jamas lo había visto expresarse de aquella forma, el siempre era diferente, y ahora hasta le miraba de forma centelleante...

-Bryan... Bueno, ¿Qué pasa? Es que me extraña que solo estemos nosotros dos solos, y que ademas no este el resto con nosotros.- Coloco una mano en la boca contraria, para impedir que él otro siguiera hablando.

-Tala, ellos no están aquí por yo les dije que quería hablar contigo, y que de igual formar estuviéramos a solas...- callo sus palabras unos segundos, el cual aprovecho el ojiazul para hablar...

-¿Por Qué? Bueno todo esto ne parece raro.-

-Tala.- ahora toma la mejilla del otro, acariciando tiernamente y de igual manera sutil ante el contacto.- Es que yo... Es que tú, bueno yo... Yo, yo, ¡TE AMO! Me gustas, me encantas eso Tala es lo que te quería decir.-

-Bryan yo...-

-No me digas que no sientes lo mismo que yo, yo se que siente lo mismo...- Se le fue interrumpido besando los labios de otro. Y al separarse le pregunto.- ¿Quieres andar conmigo?.- le pregunto mientras esperaba respuesta alguna.

El otro permaneció estático pero rápidamente sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso debajo de sus ojos azul árticos.

-Si...- ahora él lo beso, juntando sus labios con los contrarios saboreando cada parte de su boca, ahora el beso fue mas profundo. - Yo también te amo.- le dijo al separarse de aquel contacto.

** **-**-**-**Fin de Flash Black**-**-**-****

Al terminar de recordarse de ello el pelirrojo solo sonrió "si tan solo no hubieses cambiado Bryan." pensó mientas tomaba rumbo al Parque solicitado... Estando a unos pasos para que llegara donde le estaban esperando, miro sorprendido como este tenia un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, y ademas le arrullaba.

(fin de mi narración en esta parte del fic...)

-Hola Tala...- dice aun arrullando al bulto en sus manos.

-¿Bryan que pasa? ¿Para que querías verme?- le pregunto, esperando ambas respuestas por parte otro.

-Bueno, para lo que quería verte es para esto.- lo tomo de la nuca para besarle con solo una mano, lo tuvo por unos segundos el cual después de todo ya no podía ya que se logro escuchar llanto de un bebe, separándose rápido de mi, mirado lo hacia se había escuchado el infante llorar. - Oh, jeje.- río nerviosamente al tiempo que lo tomaba por ambos brazos.

-¿Quien es el Bryan...?- le pregunto el cual tu solo sonreíste, logrando destaparlo por completo, mire a un niño de unos cuantos días de nacido, a lo mucho no pasaba de meses de ello.

-El, es mi hijo Tala...- me sorprendido que digiera tal cosa, ¿como que su hijo? a lo que yo se el nunca quiso uno.

-Tu... ¿tu hijo? pero como.- te dije esperando que algo saliera de tu boca.

-Jeje si y no, lo es por que yo lo adopte no quería que sufriera por no estar sin una familia, no se lo que se sienta pero yo estuve distante de mi madre y tu mas que nadie lo sabe...

Tenia razón es algo horrible, yo que tenia a mi madre conmigo me las vi negras por su falta de cariño, cuando ocupe de su apoyo como una madre ella me dio la espalda, no quería ningún contacto de su hijo el Homosexual, jeje puede sonar hasta dramático pero asi lo era.

Por mas que quería que mi destino cambiara no lo hacia, fije mi vista al infante que Bryan tenia en sus brazos, era muy pequeño, tenia un delicado recorrido de sus lagrimas que fueron derramadas, tenia el cabello rojo y muy corto ya que es obvio era un bebe Tala, su piel era blanca era un linda criatura. Sonreí melancólicamente, al pensar o el tan solo imaginar que aquel niño fuera mi hijo, pero no lo era, es mas ni siquiera sabia donde estaba ella...

*¿Donde estarán?* dije al pensar en Julia y en mi hijo... ya que era lo mas que obvio que ya había nacido.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto al notar que yo y mi pensamiento estaba en otra cosa.

-Nada, y ¿como se llama?.- le pregunte para distraerme.

-No lo se pensaba llamarlo Alexandr, igual que tu padre si no te molesta.-

-Alexandr. ¿Por que como mi padre?- solo sonreíste aun mas.

-Por que quiero que cuando le veas, veas en el algo muy preciado ademas por que el nombre me gusta.

Solo mis labios se curvean de lado, permanecimos un rato mas ahí hablando animada mente hasta que nos alejamos, cada uno tomo rumbo a su casa. estando a fuera de el solo pude escuchar como el teléfono tomaba por terminada una llamada, tome mis llaves que tenia en mi pantalón, tome la llave colocandola en la cerradura abriendo la puerta en ese momento.

Al entrar me di cuenta de que si, tenia un mensaje tome rápido en teléfono poniendo en alta voz.

-Tala...-

Al escuchar la voz de aquella persona me paralice, era de Kai mi corazon comenso a latir desenfrenada-mente, cada latido golpeaba violentamente en mi pecho, le quiero demasiado... después de quedar un segundos en silencio por parte suya y mía vuelve a escucharse su voz.

-Si, tal ves no quieres contestarme ya que tal ves sigas molesto conmigo, y la verdad por eso llamaba sabes...- hace una pequeña pausa pero como siempre toma rápidamente sus palabras.- es por ello que el decidido irme por un tiempo, para olvidar lo que fuimos ya que no se si volveremos a estar juntos, esa es mi desicion me iré pronto de hecho en este momento me dirijo al aeropuerto, ya que mi viaje sale en una hora y media... espero verte pronto Tala.

Sin mas tomo mis llaves para salirme de allí, corrí por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador pero para mi mala suerte se acababan de cerrar las puertas sin pensarlo mas veces, me dirijo a las escaleras, las bajaba lo mas rápido que podía, hasta brincaba unos escalones llegue al final de estas; colocándome en la puerta del edificio al salir me tope con Bryan, cielos y ahora esto, este en definitivamente no era mi día.

****/-/**-/Kai Pov**/-/**-/**

-Kai, ya es tiempo de que lo saques de aquí...- puso una mano en mi pecho de lado izquierdo, mientras me dirigía una tierna y cálida sonrisa.- Dejarme ser yo quien te ayude, si tanto te amara de perdida se hubiera tomado la molestia de haberte contestado la Maldita llamada no lo crees.

-Lo se, si acepte ir contigo a Japón fue por que quiero olvidarle y ademas yo ya no quiero estar aquí me traería muchos recuerdos, y quiero aprovechar eso para ver como va todo por allá.

Al terminar de decir lo dicho solo paso mi mirada hacia afuera de la ventana de vehículo, la cual la calle estaba vacía eran muy pocas las personas que pasan por ahí, eran escasos los carros que nos dejaban atrás ya que nadie pasaba por la desolada y gran calle.

-Rei, si en dado caso el llega a venir te por seguro que me quedare con el, y no me iré si el viene es por que quiere estar conmigo y yo con el...- el solo asiente con la cabeza lentamente poniendo mi vista al frente, mientras el chófer nos dice que ya llegamos al lugar indicado.

-Joven Hiwatari ya llegamos, desea que le ayude a bajar sus moletas.

-Claro, y por favor también baje las de Rei, y después se puede retirar, en todo caso si se suspende mi vuelo lo llamare.

-Como lo desee Joven Kai.- En eso solo bajamos del Vehículo.

Y tal como lo dije bajo las maletas cuidadosamente, dejándolo aun costado de nosotros en unos segundos mas dejándonos solos, tome mis maletas y dispuse mis pasos al Aeropuerto, Rei caminaba a mi lado tratando de sacarme platica, pero yo sinceramente le contestaba cortamente, solo deseaba que el que Tala viniera, eso me haría feliz completamente.

**^^-^^**/ Raul Pov/**^^-^^**

Llevaba días sin saber de mi hermana, mis padres compensaban a preguntarme por ella y no sabia que decirles, solo decía que no lo sabia y giraba mis talones para dirigirme a mi habitación pero ahora que, tenia que saber de ella para poder ver a mis padres para darles alguna respuesta fija por el momento.

Sabia que tarde o temprano nuestros padres no se quedarían asi como asi con las respuestas que les daba, y no estaba tan equivocado apenas y bajaba por las escaleras y escuche la conversación que tenían en la sala de esta.

-Roxan crees que Raul nos dice la verdad.- le dice mi padre mirando a la mujer frente a el, su mirada mostraba una preocupación el cual era mas que obvio.- Se que el sabe donde esta su hermana sabes que no soy estúpido y me doy cuenta de que nos esta mintiendo, a caso crees que este con aquel Bastardo en Rusia.

Sabia de sobra que mis padres odiaba a Tala, decían que el no se merecía a mi hermana que era un pobre diablo el cual se le metió hasta en el interior a mi hermana, ya que sabia que nuestra familia era adinerada se aprovecho para asi engatusar a Julia, pero yo y mi hermana sabemos que el no es asi, bueno yo solo le llegue a tratar muy poco pero en ese lapso me di cuenta que mis padres lo juzgaban sin conocerlo.

-Espero que no, ademas no encuentro las razones para que nuestro hijo nos mienta sabe que tu y yo no estamos ni estaremos de acuerdo con esa relación si es que se llega a dar.- se levanto del sofá en el cual estaba postrada, para colocarse detrás de mi padre logrando colocar sus manos en sus hombros masajeandolos al instante.

-Si crees que Raul no nos mienta, me quieres explicar esto.- le mostró un celular el cual mi madre al verlo, abrió sus ojos enormemente y mirando confundida a mi padre en eso solo camino hasta colocarse enfrente de el, girando su cuerpo lanzando un fuerte grito.-¡RAUL! Ven a qui ahora.- Grito logrando que aquel llamado retumbara en toda la casa, logrando asi un escalofrió terrible en todo mi cuerpo, sabia que estaba en problemas.

Me arme de valor y me metí a la sala donde ambos me miraba detenidamente.

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunto fingiendo no saber nada. Mi padre logro colocarse hasta llegarse a poner a unos pasos de mi, su mirada me aterro ya que era fija mostraba furia e ira, esa mirada solo la usaba cuando Julia le retaba cuando le decía que se iría a Rusia, o cuando yo le apoyaba en su desicion.

-No te hagas el tonto Raul sabes por que te llamamos, solo te lo preguntare una vez mas.-hizo una pausa corta para de nuevo tomar sus palabras.- ¿Donde diablos esta Julia? ¡Contesta!.- me exigió saber.

-Ya les eh dicho muchas veces que no lo se, cuantas mas les tengo que decir lo mismo ya hasta parezco disco rayado diciendo lo mismo cada ves que me preguntan.-

-No te hagas Idiota Raul, tu lo sabes por que otra razón te manda fotografías vestida de novia, esto es importante si quieres a tu hermana y no quieres que cometa una estupidez es mejor que me lo digas ya, se fue a Rusia ¿verdad? ¡Contesta maldita sea!-

-Como lo saben.- Fue mi única respuesta.

-Si esta ahí verdad, lo sabia.- dice mi padre tomando mi teléfono para que supiera por ellos lo sabían.

-Indagaron en mi celular... no creí que llegaran a tanto por eso Julia se fue de aquí, ahora lo se son sobreprotectores no querían que ella estuviera con el hombre que ella amaba... por que se empeñan en eso ¿POR QUE?.-

-Lo sabemos por su bien, ahora escucha con atención Raul busca a tu hermana y haz que vuelva, si no lo haces y le llega a pasar algo sera tu culpa y lo pagaras... ENTENDISTE.- me dijo mi madre mirando fieramente el cual cada segundo que tenia su vista en la mía me congelaba aun mas que la de mi padre, siendo sincero le temía mas a ella...

-Si madre, saldré hoy mismo a Rusia...- giro mis talones y comienzo a caminar a mi recamara, ¿ahora que? Rusia es enorme y por ello es que no se por donde empezar... ¿Julia donde estas?

****-**-**-Tala Pov**-**-**-****

**-**Bryan... no te mire en mucho tiempo y ahora en cada parte te veo.- solo sonríes mostrando una formal sonrisa.- Lo siento por mas que quisiera hablar contigo no puedo tengo que salir, si me disculpas.- trate de sacarle la vuelta me no pude, tomo de mi antebrazo obligándome a voltear a dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Puedo a acompañarte?- me preguntaste el cual solo me dedique a mirarte extrañado.

-No lo se.- dije cortante tu solo me ves seriamente pero mostrando amabilidad en ella, una mirada acogedora que en ti solo había visto muy pocas veces.

-Prometo no hacer nada estúpido y haré lo que me pidas.-

-De acuerdo, solo si permaneces afuera.- te digo esperando ahora la respuesta de mi comentario, el cual no tardo mucho en ser comentada de nuevo.

-¿Afuera de donde?

-Del aeropuerto, tengo que hacer algo entonces vendrás o ¿no?

solo asientes con la cabeza mientras nuestros pasos se dirigían al vehículo que estaba unos metros de nosotros, era un hermoso auto, pequeño pero acogedor, rápido enciendo el motor apenas nos habíamos metido a el... en el trayecto para llegar al aeropuerto fue silencioso solo se escuchaban algunos sonidos por parte del niño...

al llegar allí, me quito el cinturón de seguridad pero antes de salir de el te digo.

-Espérame aquí ahora vuelvo Bryan, por favor cumple con lo que me dijiste...

-pero si tardas demasiado entrare y te buscare, no me importa lo que te había prometido de acuerdo.- en eso solo conteste un "de acuerdo" antes de dirigirme adentro del enorme aeropuerto.

Sin mas que pensar entro a aquel lugar, mirando por todos lados para buscarle con mi azulada mirada, camine lo mas rápido a la sala de espera y cuando logre encontrarlo lo vi besarse con el mismo chico que en la otra ocasión lo había besado.

Mis orbes azules se cristalizaron y una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, al girar mi cuerpo para salir del lugar logrado con esto chocar alguien mas, al mirar con quien había chocado me encuentro con Bryan.

-Tala, no te hace bien ver semejante acto vamos, que no quiero verte sufrir ese idiota no sabe lo que esta dejando ir, yo lo se es por ello que me reprocho cada ves que lo recuerdo.- dice haciendo que asintiera con la cabeza, lo único que quería era estar en ese lugar... ya no quería verlo abrazando al moreno que estaba adelante suyo.

-Tienes razón Bryan vamos de aquí.- camine, sentí mis pasos firmes pero en unos pasos sentía que me terminaría por caer. Bryan me alcanzo tomándome de mi cintura, apegando su cuerpo al mio, al salir nos dirigimos al auto. Al estar a el solo le doy las llaves de aquel vehículo para que el se encargue de conducir.

Abro la puerta del Vehículo, acomodándome en el asiento colocándome el cinturón de seguridad; mirando por el parabrisas. Por otro lado solo el manejaba manteniendo la vista hacia la carretera, pero el silencio era incomodo y el no lo soporto logrando abrir su boca, lo siento pero no me sentía con ánimos para hablar.

-Tala se que no es el mejor momento pero ¿quiero hablar contigo?-

-De que se trata Kuznetsov.- dije secamente ya que ni siquiera voltee a verle.

-Kuznetsov, vaya si que no quieres hablar siempre que me llamas por mi apellido no es bueno.- freno el auto para poder hablar, bueno de hecho como ya tenia tiempo manejando ya habíamos llegado.- Ya que se ha ido Kai, puedo preguntarte algo.-

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunto.

-No le veo el caso de que te quedes estancado con Kai, es por ello que quiero saber si tengo una oportunidad contigo, no necesito decirte que te amo demasiado y que ya no aguanto si estar contigo sabes lo que siento por ti, Kai Hiwatari no TE AMA, te dejo y ya esta haciendo su VIDA, pero adivina y no me siento bien en decírtelo pero no es contigo, y es un Idiota por haberte dejado... por favor dame esa oportunidad.- callo su labios por unos segundos.- Se que querrás Tiempo, pero ya te eh esperando lo suficiente.- tomo mis manos entrelazándolas con las suyas, mirándome serio para demostrarme de que hablabas de igual forma.

-Bry...- me interrumpió su voz

-No lo harás cierto, como te demuestro que eh cambiado, dime como, una muestra de ello es el haber adoptado a este niño... yo quiero tratar de salvar lo que por mi culpa perdimos, no quiero perderte no de nuevo se lo que se siente, ademas ¿cual fue su motivo para dejarte?

-Se fue para olvidarme, por que yo le hice creer que ya no me importaba, ya que cuando me llamaba por teléfono no le contestaba lo mandaba a mensajes, por que después de mi supuesta boda de Julia que no se dio Gracias a el, no quise verlo... por eso se fue, tu bien sabes por que ya no estamos juntos, y si regresara contigo necesitaría tiempo.

Seguimos hablando un rato mas, cada momento al estar hablando con el fue algo raro, liberamos todo lo que pensábamos, ahora que se fue, recuerde la ves cuando Bryan me golpeo y se fue de Rusia por dos años y medio, y que tenia diez meses de haber vuelto.

**^^-^^**/ Raul Pov /**^^-^^**

Buscaba por correo algo que pudiera serme útil, lo único que logre recordar es que ella me menciono que iría a Moscu, pero seguía sin encontrar nada, pero no me movía de la pantalla de la computadora frente a mi... buscaba y buscaba hasta que di con uno, era un mensaje privado que le mandaba Brooklyn Masafiel ya que el es primo de Tala, no se llevaban muy bien que digamos pero aun asi le mando un mensaje con la dirección de su primo.

Te traire de vuelta lo siento Julia... espero que me perdones no pude callarlo mas... en serio perdóname hermanita.

-Julia... - mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por mi madre.

-Raul, ya esta aquí el chófer que te llevara al aeropuerto... así que baja de una vez.- me decía mi madre que estaba abajo, esperando que saliera de mi alcoba.

-ya voy madre.- tome entere mis manos una pequeña maleta, mire a mi alrededor rápido y salí de allí.

Baje las escaleras despacio, y al estar abajo solo me amine a despedirme a mis padres que estaban abajo guardando mi partida.

****-**-**-Tala Pov**-**-**-****

Fue un acto violento y creo que jamas lo podre olvidar, eso siempre estará en mi mente pero debo ser un poco menos severo con Bryan... a pesar de todo yo le sigo queriendo pero ya distinto... me ha insistido que le de una oportunidad le cual no se si hice lo correcto en aceptarlo de nuevo, se que muchos no lo harían y menos si todavía siente algo por alguien mas que no es esa persona.

Yo solo acepte estar con el para olvidarme de Kai, ya que el ya no esta aquí...

Si, mi pasado con Bryan tubo momentos buenos como malos, pero lo que llego a terminarla fueron sus celos... eso acabo con lo que fuimos en el pasado.

_(__desde aquí los flash Black serán contados por mi, así que solo aviso para no confundir a nadie okiis, bueno ya es todo.)_

**_**-***-***-***-****-***FLASH BLACK**-***-***-***-****-***_**

Tenían tiempo ya viviendo juntos, para ser mas exactos tres años en el cual tenían dos cosas por celebrar la primera era que acaban de cumplir su aniversario, y la otra era que el pelirrojo se había reconciliado con su padre. Esto era razón para celebrar.

Es por ello que celebraban, ambos estaban en casa que estaban compartiendo en toda su relación. Platicaban con el resto de sus amigos animadamente, tenían un buen ambiente y sobre todo bebida...

Todos ya estaba un poco ya bebidos, un chico pelilavanda al notar que aquello había acabado, y al no querer que acabará decidió ir a comprar más de Vodka, entre otras bebidas alcohólicas.

En la casa permaneció sentado el ojiazul, con un poco de color rosado en su blanco rostro. Aún costado de él estaba sentado su mejor amigo Hitoshi, a su otro lado un chico aún más bajito que todos, el peliazul le mirara intimidada mente al pelirrojo que estaba ahogado en tragos, provocandole hipo, el pero nunca se le quitó ese tinte rosado.

Al tratar de levantarse el pobre tropezó cayendo en las piernas de Hitoshi, el cual lo tomo de su cintura mirándole con ternura, al notar que el peli morado solo le dedico una mirada de advertencia al mayor el cual lo ignoro por completo.

-Ian, ¿Cuándo llegue Bryan dile que lleve a su novio a su habitación?- y sin más tomo el cuerpo del que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

-Solo lo dejas en su recamara y te devuelves no sea de malas, y que Bryan los vea se pondrá furioso si eso pasa.-le advierte pero este simplemente lo tira a loco, no le hizo caso y cargo el cuerpo del Ojiazul mientras subía por las escaleras.

Al subir por completo giro a su derecha, encontrándose con la habitación principal, al llegar a la puerta de esta solo logró sonreír con malicia al mirar a chico en ese estado.

-Tala al fin sin tú amado Bryan.-dice al entrar y dejar el cuerpo inconsciente en la cómoda cama.

-Hmm...-el cuerpo del pelirrojo rodó por si solo quedando boca arriba, abrazando fuertemente la almohada que estaba a su lado.-¿Bry...?-

-Bry, si claro como no.- asecho colocándose arriba de su cuerpo, tomándole de las muñecas.

Pero lo que no sabía era de que el pelilavanda había llegado, tenia ocupada sus manos con dos grandes bolsas con botellas de licor, que al dejarlas en la mesa se da cuenta de que no esta ni su novio ni su supuesto mejor amigo, cosa que en su mente empezó a pensar que ellos estarían juntos cosa que sí era cierta.

-Bryan.- un chico de estatura baja se acerco a él con una mano en su nuca.

-¿Qué pasa Ian?- le pregunto el cual estaba esperando alguna respuesta. Al ver que el otro permaneció callado y no le decía absolutamente nada, este le vuelve a preguntar.- ¿Ian sabes donde esta Tala? ¿Es que no le veo por ninguna parte?.-

-Ah...Tala esta en tu recamara, Hitoshi lo llevo allí ya que…- no dejo terminar ya que salio disparado a su habitación.

Subio lo mas rápido que pudo para llegar a lugar dicho, tomo rápido la perilla y abrió en ese mismo instante la puerta dejando le ver una escena para nada al gusto del pelilavanda.

Hitoshi tenia debajo suyo a Tala, sudando y con el rostro agitado mientras intentaba sacarse al peliazul de encima suyo. Bryan con pasos lentos mirando con rencor y odio a ambos, sus pasos rápidos llegó tomo entre sus manos la chaqueta que llevaba el ojos miel, aventandolo al suelo separándole de él otro. Lo cual Hitoshi sonrió con malicia.

-¡Bryan!- grito el pelirrojo aterrado, sentándose de inmediato en el colchón.

-Hitoshi mas te vale que no te le acerques o no respondo.-dice al tiempo que de nuevo lo toma del cuello de la chaqueta, zarandeando furiosamente.

-Jajaja...- reía no si hubieran contado algún chiste, mirado al pelirrojo que tenia la mirada hacia el colchón donde estaba sentado.-No se por que haces tanto alboroto Kuznetsov, bien sabes que yo soy el único que esta buscando una oportunidad con tu querido Ivanov, que al igual que los demás estaré pendiente en un descuido para poder por lo menos estar con él, una sola vez y si tú hubieses tardado por lo menos un poquito más, nos hubiéramos encontrado en aun mejor...-al estar apunto de terminar de hablar, el otro le golpeo en la mandíbula logrando que él otro girará.

-¡Lárgate de aquí Kinomiya, no quiero verte a lado de Tala nunca mas!-

-Bien, no discutire contigo… pero,-hizo una pequeña y simultanea pausa pero rápidamente tomo de nuevo sus palabras.-Bien sabes que no seré el primero ni el último que estará detrás de él, como yo habrá muchos que estarán ahí para cuando él decida no estar mas contigo...- se levanta del suelo mientras se sacude ya que se había ensuciado.- eso no lo olvides.-

-Tenlo por seguro que no lo haré.- dice fríamente.

-Se por que te fijaste en él, es tan inocente que pensó que yo era tú, si que te ama querido Bryan -dice sarcásticamente provocando en Bryan mucho mas coraje.-

Volteo su rostro para encarar a un pelirrojo que tenia unas cuantas lagrimas derramadas que como pudo se levanto de la cama y abrazo al ojilavanda como buscando apoyo en él. Le sorprendió un poco pero no era novedad que Kuznetsov lo aventará al suelo.

El pelirrojo al sentir el impacto del suelo, cerro sus ojos pensando que era su fin, siempre en este tipos de circunstancias el ojilavanda le golpeaba por un ataque de celos; y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Sus ojos mostraba odio pero más que esos mostraba celos, que se asemejaban en esos hermosos orbes que poseía el pelilavanda. Esté se sentó en sus caderas tomándole de la muñecas apretándolas demasiado, mientras el pelirrojo apretaba los ojos y forcejaba su cuerpo para tratar liberarse del agarre.

-Bryan... Por favor sueltame me estas lastimando.- pidió o mejor dicho suplico.

-¿Por qué no lo separabas de ti? ¿Por qué? ¡Acaso te gusta...!-apretó su mandíbula sus dientes rechinaban de coraje el cual se escuchaba la oración.

-No, no yo te amo a ti-dice un poco afligido sabía que algo pasaría y eso lo le gustaría.

-Así, pues no te creo.-suelta una de sus muñecas para atrapar la barbilla del ojiazul, su mirada era asesina nadie lo cambiaría.

-¡Espera Bryan...!-le dijo pero fue callado por un golpe en la mandíbula reventandole el labio pero este no fue el último golpe que dejó salir otros siguieron después de ese. Cada golpe hacía que le saliera por lo menos uno mas quejidos adoloridos él cual eran un poco fuertes ya que se lograba escuchar en la parte baja de la casa, el cual los que estaban aún ahí salieron en cuanto Hitoshi salio de la recamara un poco golpeado.

Mientras que de nuevo en la habitación había un cuerpo con sangre, respiraba pausadamente, su cuerpo sufría de agonía por el dolor proporcionado por los golpes. Al mirar esto el pelilavanda solo quedo perplejo al mirar la imagen del pelirrojo en el suelo tirado e inconsciente. tomando sus pertenencias para poder salir de Rusia por un tiempo el cual no sabia con sensatez cuanto seria eso.

**┘¥¢ ╣┘ ****┘¥¢ ╣┘ ****┘¥¢ ╣**** _End de Flash Black._ ****  
**

(Desde aquí ala normalidad... :D y con el pensamiento de Tala)

Cada momento me aferraba en mi pensamiento en lo que acababa de hacer, es que no había hecho bien y yo lo sentía pero no quiero hacer mas una tormenta en un vaso de agua, ya no ya bastante e tenido en mi vida para hacerla mas revoltosa.

**^^-^^**/ Raul Pov /**^^-^^**

Me acababa de bajar del avión esta agotado por el vuelo estuvo un poco cansado ya que yo no acostumbro viajar. Y lo primero que hago al bajarme del avión saco una pequeña hoja doblada en cuatro partes, en el cual tenia la dirección de la casa de Tala batalle para encontrarla si, pero al saber la contraseña de mi hermana de su coreo me dio un inicio de donde buscar.

Me subí al primer taxi que se acerco a mi, le di la dirección y aquel vehículo llego a su destino predicho. Al llegar me doy cuenta de que no era una casa como a la que Julia estuviera acostumbrada pero eso a ella no le importa, las clases sociales para ella son una tontería... eso era de una tantas discusiones que ella tenia con mi madre constantemente todo por defender el amor de su infancia, y que al cumplir la mayoría de edad viniera a este país a buscarle para estar con el.

-Aquí esta bien Joven, o desea que mejor lo lleve a otro lugar.-

-Si aquí esta perfecto.- dije mientras abrí la puerta despacio.-Gracias.- dije al pagarle lo que era debido, al pagarle el bajo del vehículo para bajar mis maletas que a lo mucho eran dos.

Al dejarlas en el suelo libero un corto pero aliviado respiro, sin mas doy mis primeros pasos después de unos segundos de estar parado. Sin desear llego al frente de la puerta y sin mas toco un par de veces.

**-••_ _-•• Bryan Pov-••_ _-••**

De lo mas contento contesto el teléfono sin importarme quien era la persona que estaba detrás de la linea.

-Hola...-mi voz sonó alegre como en muchos años no se escuchaba.

-¿De cual te fumaste Bryan?-le contesta como saludo una voz varonil, pero dulce, y ala ves un poco tierna.

-¿Que pasa Rei?- le pregunto esperando que no tarde mucho si no mi felicidad acabara muy pronto.-

-No puedo hablar mucho solo quera saber que ¿Qué paso con Tala? Saber si fue a buscarnos al aeropuerto ayer en la tarde.- dijo hablando un poco mas bajo

Me quede callando un par de segundos, Alexandr comenzaba a despertarse por "X" razón por la cual tuve que abrazar al pequeño, cosa que hizo que tardara en contestarle aun mas a Rei... que por cierto no se como nos hicimos _"amigos" _solo se que lo conocí cuando me fui de mi linda Rusia, y que alguna razón nos regresamos juntos a Rusia, claro cada quien con diferente objetivo. Que por causalidad a las personas que buscábamos eran pareja en ese instante.

-¡Bryan!.-grito por el teléfono ocasionando que retirara un poco aquel aparto de mi oído.-¿Te estoy hablando por que no me contestas, eh?.-

-Lo siento, y si Tala los busco en ese lugar pero justo en ese momento tu besaste a Kai o Kai te beso o yo que se.- dije un poco frustrado, en ocasiones Rei podía ser muy estresante y ademas muy diferente a lo que aparenta.

-Con que si fue... y ¿Qué hiciste? por que me imagino que aprovechaste el momento te conozco eres un avorazado.- hizo una pausa esperando una contestación de mi parte.

-De nuevo esta con tu servidor osea conmigo.-

-Me alegro por ti Bry... te lo mereces por todo lo que has que tenido que hacer eso muestra que si tu pudiste, ¿Por qué yo no? Bueno Bry... te llamo después, sayonara.-

Sin darme tiempo de despedirme me cuelga, pero quien se cree este gato para colgarme a mi. Esta es una de las razones por la cual su personalidad me deja perplejo en algunas ocasiones.

La noche era la que de alguna o otra forma era la que quería ser presenciada por muchos... ya quiero de nuevo estar contigo Tala, a mi lado compartiendo sueños y no solo eso si no metas futuras llenas de un solo propósito el estar juntos por siempre.

**^^-^^**/ Raul Pov /**^^-^^**

Unos pasos lentamente eran escuchados detrás del otro lado de la puerta. Una señora pelirroja de ojos Violetas y una cálida sonrisa abrió la puerta, mirándome extrañada.

-Disculpe, ¿Esta es la casa del Joven Tala Ivanov?- le pregunto el cual ella hace una cara de confusion por la simple razón de que un extraño pregunta por su hijo, seria raro pensarían que algo malo le paso a este.

-Es mi hijo pero hace años que no vive conmigo... pero mañana vendrá ¿Se le ofrecía algo?- me pregunta cambiando la expresión de su rostro por completo.

-Oh, vera soy hermano de Julia...-dije pero aquella mujer pareció confundirse aun mas.-de Julia Fernandez.- al terminar de nombrar a mi hermana pareció que todo estaba claro en la mujer.

-Pero que mala educada soy disculpa, pasa.- me invito a pasar a su casa el cual lo hice.- ¿y que pasa con Julia?

Eso me sorprendió que no estaba casada según con ella su hijo, si no sabe ella donde esta entonces ¿Donde esta? ¿Donde? pero después de que dijo eso yo le pregunte, ella me contesto que desde el día que según yo pensé que se casaría con él, estaba desaparecida... Ahora mi mente estaba confundida y la preocupación de encontrarla era aun mas grande. Voy a encontrarla asi me tarde toda mi vida lo lograre, se que lo are.

_****-**-**-**-**-**-Continuara**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-****_

_Hola a todos, jeje aquí les dejo la tercera parte de la historia que la verdad estuvo un poco aburrido lo se, pero asi es la historia solo quiero aclarar algo antes de despedirme, en el próximo capitulo se **acaba** esta primera parte ya que tendrá una **segunda parte **si no aburriré a todos ustedes._

_gracias por todos **sus comentarios** como siempre son **tan lindos**, y ya saben sus comentarios, quejas serán recibidos n__uevamente disculpen con el retraso, y por las faltas de ortografía y gramática. _

_**GRACIAS!** Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Antes que nada, perdón por demorarme mucho... Lo siento. Elias disculpame por lo que paso en serio No fue mi intención, mil perdones no se que paso y te hago esa disculpa aquí ya que no te veré hasta el proximo Fin de semana... Etto, ahora si eso es todo sayonara! =^.^= poka!_

_**Gaby KIvanov**-**-****  
_


End file.
